What is love?
by FAXfan
Summary: This is my first FanFic. Please review and tell me if I'm good. There is deffinatly FAX! Some Eggy. Sorry for mis-spelled words.Theres some comedy.They go to school and such. Theres some puberty in here. Thanks for all who read! Orangeduck23 is co-writer!
1. The beginning

**This is my first FanFIC. Please tell me if I'm good or not. Thanks. **

**Summary: After the 4th book. Flyboys mysteriously came back after Max and the Flock destroyed Itex. Most of the story the Flock will be with Max's mom.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! Some constructive critisim will be allowed.**

**P.S. I do not own Max Ride or anything from J.P. The plot is mine.**

**Max's POV**

Right now we are staying in a hotel somewhere in Canada. Flyboys have been attacking us for a whole freaking week! I am up to my neck with complaints from Total. Angel has been trying to shut him up, but its NOT working! Were going to work our way down to my moms house in Arizona. Were just going to go with the damn flow.

"MAAAAAAX, its COOOOOLD!" Nudge screamed for the umpteenth time.

"I know Nudge! Were packing to leave, just hold on."

"Max, the guys are all done packing. We are reading to leave when you are," Fang told me.

Finally we were on the road to moms. Just thinking about brings a smile to my face. Of course, Fang notices and mouths "what?"

I just shook my head. I was gliding through the air peacefully, the wind blowing in my hair. I was enjoying this rare moment.

**Fang's POV**

God was Max beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the wind. And when she smiled, my breathe caught every time. If only she new how I felt. The way I loved her. It's not like I would tell her how I feel. Just, like she would never tell me. That is IF she feels the same way. Oh boy, I hope she does! _Don't worry Fang she does. She just doesn't want to admit it._ Dang, Angel was reading my mind! _Thanks Angel, and don't read my mind, okay?_ _Okay Fang, sometime I don't even notice it! _That was Angel. A sweet little girl, who knew way too much!

We are flying over Colorado right now. Max, was still in the lead. I don't know how she does it. She controls the flock like its no problem. I wonder if I could do that? Max's is going to be a great mom. I am surprised that nudge has asked for f-.

"Max, I'm hungry can we stop and eat?" Nudge interrupted my thought. I said that a little too soon.

"Sure Nudge, we'll fly for twenty more minutes then stop and find someplace to sleep." Max planed. I wonder hoe many times she hasn't even had a plan and something just pops up into the cute head. Angel must have been reading my mind because she snickered when I said "cute head".


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Fangs POV**

We were about ten minutes away from Max's moms house. The flock called her Dr. M because it was easier. This whole flight Ive been starring at Max. I wonder if she's noticed. Wow! Max just blushed. I wonder what the hell that was about. Angel snickered. HA, Angel must have said something. I looked down to the ground. It was in the middle of summer. The trees were bright green. The shrubs were growing wildly. I would love to just sit in a tree and enjoy this day. But of course, I cant. My day is made up of flying so long and hard that your exhausted. Then you get to deal with the troubles of being the second in command. Ig's third, then on down. We all know Max is the leader.

_Max. Why cant you feel the same way I feel about you?_

"Going down!" Max yelled.

We all aimed downwards. When we landed Ella and Dr M were waiting.

Ella ran to hug Max as did her mom. Dr. M. came around and hugged everyone. Including me. I just stood up straight and froze. Max was chuckling at my posture. Oh, she thought it was funny. Well HAHA right on back! She'll here from me later!

My personality on the inside is so much different on the outside. On the inside I can be chatty. I'm more fun and energetic. On the outside, I'm a beast. I'm the rock in the Flock. I'm Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent to Max. Or as Angel has told me.

"Max! Can we go swim? PLEASE!" Nudge yelled.

Max just looked at me and I shrugged.

"Nudge, its supposed to storm. Maybe tomorrow, okay?" Wow. Max got lucky on that one.

"Okay then, we can go shop!" Angel.

**Max's POV**

"Okay then, we can go shop!" ANGEL!!

Crap! Theres no way I can get out of this one. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, fine. Go get ready then we will leave," I said glumly.

It was so nice to be home. Although it just started to rain, everything was peaceful. We walked inside, and I plopped down on the couch. Fang sat down beside me. That's when I remembered Angel telling me that Fang loved me. YEAH RIGHT! Like, Fang could love me. Well, I loved him. There's not much you can do when you love someone who doesn't love you back. _ Oh my gosh! What if he did? What would he do? WHAT WOULD I DO!?! __Max calm down. Everything will be okay. I promise.__ Thanks Angel. But, I should be the one telling you that. __Oh well, I guess I beat you to it!__ That's my girl. _

"Max, are you okay? You look worried." Fang noticed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like malls, you know?" Woo, covered it up!

"It'll be fine. I promise." Awe, Fang. Maybe you do love me.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I admitted.

Since it was uncomfortable to fly in rain,plus we didn't want to get wet, my mom drove us to the mall.

"Okay Max, Nudge, Ella and I are all going shopping together. The guys can fend for themselves." Angel pointed out.

We all split up into our groups. I let all the other girls go first. I nodded when something was cute, but I was bored out of my mind! SHOOT! My turns up.

"C'mon Max lets go. We don't want to keep the boys waiting!" Ella yelled at me.

Why did this mall have to be so fricken big? I was drug all around shooping for shirts that we way too tight, and skirt that I couldn't wear flying. The girls let me get a few jeans and hoodies, but made me get real shirt and other stuff. I had to admit. We walked into Hollister and I died. There on the display, was these super, awesome, fabulas pair of jeans. They were lighter in color and had rips in the knees. I SO had to get them! So, I did. Hehe! Now, they pulled me into living hell. Victoria Secrets.

"Oh, Max! You just have to get a form fitting bra! You don't want to be drooping!" Ella screamed. I must have gone red in the face because they laughed.

"Oh, and Fang will just DIE when he sees you!" they pointed out again. If my face wasn't red enough before, it was fricken scarlet now!

They made me like five bras. Which, also had matching panties. Oh joy! Of course they made me get perfume there too. The one I thought smelled good was in a meduium sized purple bottle. I think it was called "Love Spell". Great, that just what I needed! A love spell. On, the way out to the car Fang saw the Victoria Secrets bag that I was hiding. He cocked an eyebrow. I blushed. _Oh god why did I just blush? Jeez, I have to calm down. It was just Fang! _** It's because you love him Max. You should know that by now. **The stupid voice was back. Great! **I am not stupid thank you very much!**

"Just shut up already!" I accidently screamed outloud.

"Sorry guys, the voice is back, and he's obnoxious as ever!" I told them. They all nodded in understanding. We all climbed into mom's car. It was really packed when you had six bird kids plus two humans in a Jeep. Well, I lived through my own personal hell. Now, we go home.


	3. My oh My

**Well here it is. And if you don't know, the voice is in bold letters, Angel is underlined, and the person who is thinking is in italics. (Sometimes I did it backwards. Bear with me, I'm new.) By the way, VS is Victoria Secrets.**

**P.S. I do not own Max Ride or anything from J.P. The plot is mine.**

**Ella's POV**

It was hilarious. Nudge, Angel, and I made Max get bras. Well, n the way home you go on a super bumpy road. My mom hit a HUGE bump. Max's VS bag flung in the air and a bra landed of Fangs head! (**Sorry I couldn't help myself.**) Max turned bright red! She slowly picked the silky black bra off of Fangs head. I heard her mutter, "Sorry Fang." This was too good. The whole entire car was laughing at them! Gazzy told Iggy what happened because soon Iggy was laughing his head off!

"Yeah baby. I bet you liked that Fang!" Iggy made fun of Fang.

"Shut the hell up Iggy!" Fang screamed.

My mom told them not to use that kind of language in front of the kiddies. Max was as close to the window as possible. When we got home the flock jumped out and ran inside. Max ran straight to her room and Fang to his. I nudged Nudge a gave her a look that said "Lets go bug max." Well she totally agreed! We ran to Max's room and shut the door loudly.

**Max's POV**

I was in my room laying on my bed thinking about what happened in the car. Nudge and Ella ran into my room and slammed the door._ SHIT!_

"Hey Max. Aren't you glad we made you get those bras? This would've never happened!" Nudge said.

"Shut up Nudge. That was the most embarrassing moment in my whole entire life!" I screamed at her. Someone must have heard because I heard chuckling. _God do I hate people!_

"Oh Max, it wasn't that bad." Ella tried to calm me down.

"Ella. It fricken sucks!" I yelled.

Ella and Nudge made fun of me. Seriously, for like ten minutes. Then they comforted me for like a half an hour. We talked about how I should just forget about it. So, I told them I would try. When they left me I starred out the window. It was really dark out. It was slightly drizzling. I watched the weather and it said that it was supposed to storm really badly. I sighed. I had to get out of my room. I took a big breathe and walked out into the living room.

Fang's POV

I was sitting in the living room looking at it rain outside. I was looking deep into my past memories of when it rained. Max and the flock were hurrying to hide from the storm somewhere in the east coast. Max's shirt was drenched. I couldn't look away. She really did have a smokin' body. Damn, I loved that girl! _EW, FANG DON'T THINK OF MAX LIKE THAT!_ _Sorry Ange. I can't help myself. Oh yeah, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! __Jeez Fang. Calm down!_

**Max's POV**

Well, I chickened out of going to the living room. I was laying in bed thinking about what to do. The rain was making me really sleepy! Soon after that, I feel asleep. When I woke up I took a hot shower. It felt so damn good! I decide to put on one of my new bras. I about choked when I did. IT MADE ME HAVE CURVES! So, I decide to toy with Fang, and hey maybe Iggy too. I put on a midnight blue shirt that showed my stomach. I wore my ripped jeans that I love! I had to admit, I looked hott! I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"OMG, MAX YOU LOOK TOTALLY HOT!" Nudge screamed. Fang looked up from the table and his jaw dropped. Iggy asked what was going on and Fang described me. Iggy got up from the table and stood in front of me.

"Maxy, did you wear one of your new bras?" Iggy was playing with me

Well I can play too, "Yes I did. You like it?" and I whispered seductively, "I did it just for you."

**Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Was it okay? LET ME KNOW!!! Review please! If you do I'll give you a cookie!**

**P.S. I need some ideas for the future. I have some, but I want to see what you all think.**


	4. Awkwardness

**Iggy's POV**

Max walked out into the kitchen. Nudge screamed that Max look hot, What did she look like?

"Fang, what does max look like?" I asked.

"Okay, shes wearing a dark shirt that shows her stomach. Ripped jeans that are snug tight on her. Oh yeah, she has curves!" He whispered.

I walked up to Max and said, "Maxy, did you wear one of your new bras?"

"Yes I did. You like it?" then, "I did it just for you."

_HOLY SHIT! _Her breathe tickled my checks. I turned bright red. I could feel it. I was stunned.

"Uh…uhm…well…uh…you look…good?" I said questionably. I knew Fang was going to be mad that I told her that. He's been real protective of the Max subject.

"Awe, Ig you're so sweet!" Max said.

I had to admit from what Fang said she did look good. I wish I could see her. _Iggy would you like to see Max. I will send you a picture of her. __Thanks Angel. _Angel sent me a picture of Max. HOLY CRAP! She looked totally freakin; hot! _Ew, Iggy. That's so gross! __Sorry but its true. _I think I was starring at Max because she cleared herself. We must have been standing there for a while.

"Okay then, whats for breakfast?" Max asked.

"I'll make some Eggs." I said uncomfortably. After that everything was pretty akward.

Max's POV

"Hey Max. Since its nice and hot outside today, can we go swimming?" Angel asked. I was glad too. It was getting weird after that thing with Iggy. I wonder if he liked me. Oh Crap!

"Sure we can swim today. The only problem is we don't have suits." I told her.

"We can go get some, cant we?" Nudge butted in.

"Oh yeah, we can totally get some." I told them. They all cheered and I put a fake smile in place. Anything for my flock!

**So was it okay? Review please!!!**


	5. Shopping

**Okay we all know I don't own Max or the flock or anything else except the plot. Everything else is J.P.'s. Durrr.**

**Max's POV**

Well right now we are on our way to the mall to get swim suits. When we got there the flock was split into two groups. Girls and guys. Nudge and Ella were in charge of the suits. Angels was a cute pink one peace. Nudge's was a green two peace. Ella's was the same as Nudge's but it had stripes and was purple. All we had to get now was mine.

**Ella's POV**

"Max I'm sorry, but you just have to get this one!" I said excited. I was holding a bikini that had poka dots. It was white and black and had like NO material. The sides and the part you tie around your back were really fine strings. Max would look SO hot in these.

"WHAT! Hell NO!" Max screamed.

"That's the one your getting whether you like it or not." Nudge said. That was that.

**Fang's POV**

The girls just left to get there's. We were in a store I have no idea the name of. Gasman was getting bright blue swim trunks. He said they would bring out his "eyes". When he said that we all cracked up. He said it in the voice of that gay dude with the last name of Hilton. Iggy was getting these gray ones that when they got wet these girls would show up. I have no idea what that was about. I was just getting black ones with white slits on the side. I wonder what Max was going to wear. We were all going to meet at the food court.

**Max's POV**

We had just arrived at the food court to see the guys sitting there. We walked up to them and I called my mom. I told her we were ready to leave. In a few minutes we were on our way to go swimming. We when got there it was packed! I started to feel really anxious.

Apparently Fang could tell.

**Please review. Tomorrow I will write what happens at the pool.**


	6. The pool there wings tuck IN!

**Max's POV**

"It's going to be fine, Max. Just relax," Fang told me so I obeyed.

We went into those little changing room thingys to get changed. Once I put on the suit I totally regretted buying it. It covered nothing at all. I took a deep breathe and stepped out of the stall. Nudge, Ella, and Angel looked totally surprised. Maybe I looked horrid. I thought I look okay-ish.

"Do I look that bad?" I asked them. They busted out laughing. What the hell?

"Just go out there Max. You'll find out soon enough." Ella told me. Oh crap!

I walked out to the pool. There was a sign that said I had to wash off before going into the pool. So, that's just what I did. I stepped under the silver shower head and turned it on. HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD!!! I shivered and jumped when the water hit me. I quickly washed and stepped away. I looked around for the guys to see them in the pool. Fang was swiftly telling Iggy something. It seriously looked like Iggy was drooling.

Nudge did a cannonball into the pool and Angel just gracefully jumped in. Ella and I were going to tan for a little bit and then swim to cool down. I was watching Angel when two jerks stepped into my view.

"Excuse me. I'm watching my little sister you need to move!" I said rudely.

"Calm down killer. My name is Ricky and this is my friend Cole. What's your name?" Ricky asked.

"Uh, my name is Max. Now if you could move that would be great!" I told him. Beside me Ella and that Cole dude were talking. Ricky sat down next to me and began to talk.

"So, how about tomorrow me and you do a lil something together? Okay babe." What did he just call me!

I snickered because Fang was right behind Ricky, "It's you and I. Also, what did you just call me?!"

**Fang's POV**

Wow! Max was looking unbelievably beautiful. Wait, what? Some guy just walked over to her. Max looked annoyed. I slowly inched over to them to hear what they were saying.

That guy just called Max "babe". He was going to pay _**BIG TIME**_! I stepped out of the pool and stood behind him in time to hear Max say "What did you just call me?"

"Don't ever call her that again. Do you understand?" I said loudly and angry.

"WOW! Who the hell are you?" That guy asked me. I just chuckled darkly.

**Max's POV**

OMG! Fang is looking pretty freaking sexy in wet swim trunks! Did I just say that? Oh boy! Now he looks scary. He just chuckled really darkly. This could get interesting.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Now go play in the kiddie pool and leave her alone." Fang glared.

"Oh yeah. I'm her boyfriend by the way." What did Fang just say? Before I knew what was happening I was tossed into the pool. Arms were around my torso bringing me to the surface.

"You okay?" Fang asked me. I blushed. Why did I blush? Oh, I know. His arms were around me and I was half naked basically. I wonder if he thought I looked pretty. Wait, why would I care? GAHHHHHHH!!!

"Do I look good?" I blurted out. CRAP! Why did I just say that? Gah, I have to cover it up.

"I meant yeah I'm fine. Thanks for back there."

"You look better than good." He just nodded. We stayed there starring at each other. It was getting pretty awkward but I liked it. The water was barely warm and came up to my neck. Fang's arms were around my torso still. But, wait! His arms were moving down. They wrapped themselves around my waist. We stood there for a while until I realized something very important. Ella was still with that jerk Cole! I wiggled my way out of fangs arms and swam towards Ella. I jumped out of the water and ran over to her.

"Excuse me Ella. I need to talk to you."

"Ella's with me. Wait your turn." That jerk!

"I don't think so bub," and I shoved him into the water. I grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her into the changing stalls.

"He had his arms around my waist!" I whispher-screamed.

"Wait. Who?" She asked.

"Fang! Fang did!"

"Hun, he likes you and you like him. Just admit it already!" I was shocked. How did she know he liked me? How did she know I liked him? No, I didn't like him. There's no way you can like him. I love him!

That's when I got my brilliant plan to hook fang and I up.


	7. The plan? 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: The plot is moi's.**

**Max's POV**

My plan was going to be short and sweet. All I had to do was play with Fang. Just a little bit, nothing to much. I was going to make him want me. Make him so miserable that HE, Mr. Un-emotional, was going to cave. He was going to admit that he liked me ad he had to make the RIGHT moves at the RIGHT times. Maybe this was a little too evil. NAW!! **(I couldn't think of anything evil. So, you're going to have to deal with this plan. Hehe.)**

I wonder what he would do when he cracked. Would he kiss me? What will he do when I tell him it was a plan? Will he walk away? Looks like I'm going to have to wait and see. When I told Ella she laughed at me and said she had to see this. It is going to be good! We walked out of the changing room and jumped into the pool.

I swam over to Angel and Gasman to check on them. They said everything was alright. I swam over to Nudge and told her the plan. She laughed so hard so almost peed. I told her it wasn't that funny and she said, "I thought of something that will make it better." Hmm, what's this girl got up her sleeves.

"Why don't we make you wear real showy things. Oh, and you can go for runs to get into better shape. Just, tone your abs," She told me. I told her why the heck would I do that. Of course! Now I understand. She was going to make me wear shortie shorts and a sports bra. Mhmm. I like this plan! Until she told me the other part.

"You could like wear lace bras that show through your shirt, and you could wear thongs." She laughed at my face.

"There is no way in hell I am wearing a thong! Excuse my language."

"Fine you can wear regular low riders with straps on the side." I swore I just heard her murmur something like "It would have been more fun if you wore thongs."

"Whatever. When are we going to get me this stuff?" An evil grin slide across her face. She swam towards Ella and whispered something. Ella grinned and got the flock together. She told them something and they all looked at me. Nudge and Ella swam to me and grabbed my hand.

"Were going now," Nudge said. Oh crap! **(Max says Oh crap [or another word] a lot!)**

**Sorry this was soooooooo short. I just write these really late and get tired. Also, I don't take the time to make them long. Hehe. I am writing what happens as you read this. (Or it's already been wrote. Just depends when you read this.) Please review. I need ideas for the future!!! If I don't get any ideas I won't continue.**

**P.S. I know this story is very unlike the characters, and I apologize for that! This is just how I'm writing it.**


	8. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note. EWWW**

**Hey I'm so sorry to put an author's note up! I wanted to let my faithful readers know that I appreciate there ideas and I will use them. Also, I may not be updating as fast as usual. My grandma is in the Cleveland Clinic and things are getting hectic. (She has leukemia, by the way.) Anyhow, they will still be short because I don't have the "power" to write a lot. Hehe! I will try to go fast. Thank you to all that have given me idea and have put my story and I on their favorites!**

**Peace out,**

**FAXfan**


	9. Shopping and songs?

**I just realized I never said anything about their wings. Thank you ****SavingTheWorldMaxStyle for pointing that out. Their wings can disappear when needed. It's like they think about not having them and BAM! There gone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR.**

**Claimer: Plot**

**Max's POV**

It took five minutes to get from the pool the mall. Of course we changed before we left. You can't go into a store with a bikini on. Durr. Well when we arrived it was deserted. I immediately went on guard. This was going to be super fun! (Note the sarcasm.) The first thing we did was go into Hollister. They had some pretty awesome stuff. The next store I can't remember the name to. When we walked in I knew it would be a living hell. There were no shirts that covered your body. Nudge and Ella split up to get things. The store was really small and the walls were purple. Clothing was lined up against the wall. Some of the clothes were actually pretty cute. I started to wander around looking at tings when I got dragged to the dressing room. They threw pink and black at me. There were going to make me wear a pink shirt with black leggings. I actually liked this outfit. Then they threw red over. EW!!! It was a red dress. There was no way I would wear it.

"No! I am not wearing that," I yelled at them.

"Good! It looks hideous! We just wanted to see your reaction." They suck!

The rest of the day they got my skinny things and showy things. Blah, Blah, Blah. When we got home it was 5:00p.m. The kids weren't at the house. The house was deserted. The lights were off. The TV was off. The only light that was on was in the kitchen, but that was left on.

"I wonder where they are. Should I go see if there at the pool?" I'm freaking out. WHERE ARE THEY!!! _Angel? Angel, can you hear me? __Yeah Max I can hear you.__ Oh good. Are you okay? Where are you? __Were getting ready to land to walk in the house.__ Oh okay see you here._

"Okay there coming in the door in five seconds." That was my guess. Just then the door opened.

"Max! How the heck did you know when they were coming in?" Nudge yelled. I just shrugged. Fang looked at me and I mouthed "Angel". He nodded. I still can't stand the nod. It drives me insane! Can he give his famous one word answers. I'd rather have the one word then the "nod". Angel started giggling, and everyone looked towards her.

"Angel, what are you laughing at?" I asked her.

"YOU!!" Say what now?

"What did I do? Was it what I thought in my head?" She giggled and nodded.

"ANGEL! NOT YOU TOO!" I screamed. She cannot start doing the nod! She howled out in laughter. I took my bags of clothes and went upstairs. I turned on the radio and blasted it .The song on was called **Freaxx** by **Brokencyde**.

_I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now.  
I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out.  
They pull their panties down, they take their pants off.  
Then they started getting freaky on the dance floor.  
Shake it mommy give it to me like you need some love.  
I got some bottles in the caddy that we can open up.  
Let's get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck.  
And bring your friend along, maybe we can have some fun._

Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now. [x4]

I got these bitches all tipsy trying to sex me.  
I know they want it, alcoholics are some sex freaks.  
This ex and chronic gots me wanting to get messy.  
So let's get messy girls, come on let's go get messy girls.

Come on bitch, you know you want this.  
That hardcore shit will make you feel the toxic.  
Versace, Rolex watches.  
Bently coups with the 20's droppin.  
Convertible top, and the wheels spin.  
_Find More lyrics at .com__  
I can taste that ice when my grill is in.  
If you want me baby feel me in.  
'cause I don't waste my time with lesbians._

Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now. [x4]

Liar! [x8]

Oh baby why did you have to lie to me.  
I can't play no more games.  
These thoughts are slowly controlling me.  
You're turning off the flame.  
So crawl baby crawl baby.  
You don't want me.  
So crawl baby crawl baby.  
Come and get me.  
So crawl baby crawl baby.  
You don't want me.  
So crawl baby crawl!  
Come and get me.

Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now. [x4

**(I put the x4 stuff so I didn't have to write out more.)**

The scariest thing about that song was that I was thinking of Fang while it was on. I could just imagine him walking into a club and defiantly looking sexy. GAH. I cannot think about him that way. Wait, yes I can! Woo. A different high-tempo song came on. It's called **Everytime We Touch** by **Cascada**.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

I think we all can guess who I thought of. Fang and I. It's true though. Everytime we kiss I DO fly. Everytime we touch I do get a feeling. His arms are my castle. I feel so safe when I'm in them. He is the perfect guy. I want him so bad! If only that could happen. Wait, it is. I almost forgot about my plan. Hehe.

**Okay guys, how was it? Please review!!! I'll give you a sticker if you do! Also, I need you opinion on something. How far should I make Max and Fang's relationship go. I'm talking about physical relationship. (If you didn't know.) That's all. THANKS!!!**


	10. Another note Sorry

**Authors note. Sorry guys!!**

**Hey all my faithful readers! Sorry that this is another note. I just wanted to let you know that I am almost done with the 9****th**** chap. Also, I might start a committee thing if I can with some fans for ideas and other little fun stuff. Just letting you know. Any questions just review them!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**


	11. Sorry Sunday you will get a REAL chapter

**Angry Authors note…**

**People don't get angry, and don't send mean opinions. I had already stated about the wings and I SAID (actually typed) that they were out of character. Now a "person" wants me to scrape this story. If anyone agrees let me know and I won't. But, I'll make a different one. I don't give up on my stories. If you don't like how I write in my stories, DON'T READ THEM. **

**P.S. Sorry to all my nice reader who enjoy my story. **


	12. What a day

**Hey Guys!!! (Gives a sticker to all that's reviewed.) We all know I don't own MR. I only own the plot. Merry Christmas!!! (I got a new camera, woooo!) Sorry for the looong wait.**

**Okay on with the story!**

**Max's POV**

That morning I woke up extra happy. I don't really know why. I got dressed in that long pink shirt and leggings. I just walked out in bare feet. Nudge and Ella looked expectant. Angel looked surprised. Gazzy looked surprised and was telling Iggy because Fang was preoccupied. His mouth was slightly parted and his eye wide. I'm guessing he was a little shocked. **[You may be wondering why Fangs eyes are popping out of there sockets. The reason why is because one we all know that legging are skin tight and Max has killer legs. Second, her shirt is skin tight as well. At least the top is but then it goes all loose. Did I mention that before?] **Soon Iggy's mouth opened a little bit. I just sat down at the table and got food. The girls started to get back to talking and soon after that the boys came to there senses as well. My mom was making eggs and bacon. YUM!!! There's absolutely NO sarcasm there. My mom left to go get the paper.

"Max you sure look pretty," Angel said sweetly.

"Thanks Angel. You do too. All of you guys look great!"

"We all know I'm the best looking male in this house." Who has a big head? Iggy does!

"Oh yeah Iggy, totally sexy!" Ella said that.

Okay why did Iggy just blush? OH MY GOSH. HE LIKES ELLA. Well, this changes things. My mother just walked back into the door.

"Settle down kids. I have something to tell you." I wonder what mom's going to tell us.

"I'm enrolling you into Ella's schools." WHAT!!! All the kids cheered and jumped around. I'm glad that they are happy but I really don't want to go to school. Last time we went there Fang met the Red-Haired Wonder. _Grrrr._

"Is there uniforms?" I asked.

"No, there are no uniforms." That's one upside to this idea.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"You all start on Monday."

Today was Saturday. I had a day of freedom before I go to [my] hell.

**Sunday.**

**Max's POV**

I woke up bright and early. I looked over at my clock and it blinked 4:21 a.m. I got up and got a shower. I just stood under the water for what seemed like an eternity. I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom to find clothes when I saw a dark figure sitting on my bed.

"Oh my god! You scarred the crap out of me! What are you doing?" I felt really awkward being in just a towel. I finally got a good look at Fang and was shocked. I've seen him shirtless millions of times during fights and scrabbles. His appearance just shocked me. I guess I've never just looked at him. His chest ran down onto his rock hard abs. I never knew he had pecks. Hmm. He was wearing dark blue plaid pajama pants that were baggy. I just starred at the hem of his black boxers sticking up above the pant line. He looked like a nice piece of fresh meat, and I was the lion. I wanted to pounce so badly. **[Did that sound cheesy?] **

"I need to talk to you. I just didn't expect you to be in a towel."

"Well, what do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you that when we are at school tomorrow if any guys come up to you and act like jerks don't touch them."

"Why? I hate it when guys to that!"

"Because I'll take care of them, and do you think I like it when guys do that? It bugs the hell out of me."

"Well, okay then. Just don't get any detentions for punching anyone okay?"

"Fine," then he walked up to me and I felt his breath tickle my cheeks, "Don't be shocked when I tell them I'm you boyfriend." What!?! Wait. Did he just kiss my forehead? Oh no! He just left me, standing here like an idiot. That was what I was supposed to make him do! I took a deep breath and started to get dressed. I didn't feel like putting anything fancy on. So, I put on a nice pair of green-blue plaid shorts that go down to my knee. I put on a gray showy shirt with shorter sleeves. I really like this outfit. It was comfortable and still looked okay.

I headed downstairs and sat on the couch. I was just sitting there thinking about what Fang said. Was he actually going to tell people that he was my boyfriend? I mean I wouldn't mind because eventually he was. But right now? I just don't know. I was sitting there pondering over what Fang said when Ella walked downstairs.

"Oh hey Max!"

"Hey Ella. Can I talk to you?" Ella came and sat down beside me. She looked at me the way that said "Okay, shoot."

"What's going on between you and Iggy?" I asked

Ella blushed slightly, "Well, we are kind of dating."

"What!! You never told me. How long have you guys been going out?"

"Like a week. Not really long."

"Ella that's awesome!"

"Seriously? I thought you'd be angry.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with it. As long as you guys don't hurt each other, that is."

"We won't. So, my turn. What's going on between Fang and you? Is your plan working?"

"Ella it's really weird. I think it is, and you'll never guess what happened today." I really hate sharing feelings but I need another girls help.

"What! What happened today?"

"He told me to leave the guys that mess with me alone because he will take care of them. Also, he said not to be surprised when he tells people that we are going out. What's that mean?"

"That means he wants you, Max. Hurry your plan along so you can just BE together already!"

"I don't think I'm going to do my plan anymore. I'm just going to see how things go on their own."

"WHAT!!! Max, you have to finish your plan no matter what. You have to."

"No thank you." Something's are left to be private. I walked outside and flew up to the roof. Turns out I wasn't the only one with that idea.

**Hey guys! I told you I'd put one up on Sunday. I'm sorry it wasn't very long but the next one should be. I'm going to drag out Sunday as long as possible. Now, I need your help. Review with the answer please. Should I make Max and Fang's relationship go to fourth base? If you don't know what that is it's doing the "deed". I already changed the rating for it. I had no idea what they were so my friend Amber and I looked them up. [We are such nerds!] REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS **


	13. The roof

**I don't own MR. I only own plot. Tear tear. =[ By the way at the beginning it sounds like the flyboys are coming back. Well, there not. Max and the Flock had just destroyed them all. I get tired of all these bad things happening to the flock so I decided to make one completely happy one. Just letting you know.**

**Max's POV**

When I flew up on the roof Fang was laying there. My clock had been wrong because it was 3:30 now. It was completely dark outside. I could just barely see and outline of Fang.

"Hi Fang."

"Hello Max."

We just lay there in silence. I was staring over at him. How could one man possibly be so freaken _sexy_. His posture was slouched and casual. He looked so free up here. I so badly wanted him right now. I decided to let myself have him. I hope he wanted it too. As quick as I could I straddled his pelvis and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Max, what are you doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a while."

I bent my head and slowly touched my lips to his. His lips were warm against mine. I bent my head to deepen the kiss. He did as well. I let my tongue glaze over his bottom lip. Before I could pull my tongue in my mouth Fang had BITTEN it!!! Oh jeez. Our tongues gently slide into each others mouths. I put my hand in his hair. I started to massages his scalp but I think I was tugging on it because he started moaning. He had his hands on my lower back and was rubbing in circles. He took his lips off mine just to kiss down my jaw and back up. He started kissing right under my ear. **(Like where the jaw meets the ear. That's the spot.) **He hit the magic spot because I started moaning too. His moan was deep husky and sexy. Mine was well I don't really know how to explain it. This had to be going on for hours because when we stopped his hands were on their way down my pants. He had already gone up my shirt but he didn't really do anything. We just stopped and laid there doing nothing.

"That made me kind of tired." I said.

"Then follow me," Fang said. I did as he said. He climbed in his window and I followed his lead. He took off his jeans and his shirt. I got a little nervous and froze.

"It's not what you think. It's just more comfortable." He said.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Uhm, sure. Here." He handed me a black shirt. I took off my pants and my shirt. His eye bugged when I took off my shirt. Then, I slipped his shirt over my head. I climbed in bed with him and we got in a comfortable postion. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up I was still in his bed in his sleeping arms when I heard a gasp. I looked up to see…Total.

"Oooo, this is too good. B-U-S-T-E-D, BUSTED!" He sang.

"TOTAL!!! You cannot tell anyone; nothing happened okay! I just got tired." I said.

"Stand up and well see what all happened."

"Well we are both in our underwear but seriously NOTHING happened!" I tried to convince him. Apparently it worked.

"Oh fine. But, if I see it again someone's going to find out." Total said as he pranced out. That was close. I slipped out of bed without Fang waking up. I put on my jeans and snuck out to the kitchen. Iggy was up and so was my mom.

"Good morning Max. How was your night?" Mom asked.

"Fine thanks." I blushed. It really was a fine night. Just then all the kids came down to the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How'd ya sleep?" I asked.

"Great how about you Max?" Angel asked with total on her heels.

"It was a good night." As I said this total snickered. I heard the creaking of someone walking upstairs. Oh great! Fang was up. He walked down stairs silently. When I looked up we had put different pajama pants on. They were completely grey. His hair was all messed up and it fell over his eyes. He had a black muscle shirt on.

"Jeez Fang, it looks like you had a rough night." Gazzy pointed out.

"What lemme see what he looks like." Iggy said. It really did look like he had a rough night. He had bags under his eyes. He still had a sleepy look on his face. Angel sent a picture to Iggy and Iggy laughed.

"Dude have you seen your hair? It looks fu- I mean messed up. The back of your hair is sticking up." That's where my hands were at our little "session" last night.

"Huh, my night was great. I wonder why my hairs like that." Oh jeez. He said it was great.

"Anyhow, have you done laundry because I don't have anymore shirts?" Fangs asked. Oh no! I was still wearing his shirt.

"Speaking of shirts, Max why are you wearing a black shirt? We never bought you any." Nudge said.

"Uhh, because I wanted to be comfortable today."

"But, where'd ya get it" Ella asked.

"Its mine. I let her borrow it." Fang butted in.

"Yeah, he let me borrow it." Just then Total busted out laughing. He must be thinking of when he saw us in Fangs bed.

"WHAT!! Max, why were you there?" Asked Angel. She read my mind!

"Angel! Haha, you can't yell out like that," I told her. _I was in there to get his shirt and got cold so I climbed in Fangs bed to get warm. Total happened to walk in. That's all. Don't tell anyone please! __Okay, I won't tell. Sorry I said that out loud.__ It's okay. By the way don't read my mind Angel. __Sorry._

"What are you guys talking about? Where were you Max?" Asked my mom.

"Nowhere. Angel read my mind and was c-c-confused. That's-s all." Oh man I stuttered. Now my mom knows I'm lying.

"Max, what are you hiding?" Mom said. Now would be a great time for that suspenseful music that comes on in the movies.

**Okay how was it. Review!! Thanks to all who helped with the fourth base thing. I have decided what to do. I don't know if you'll be happy about it, but wait and see. I won't tell you for a while!! =p **

**Peace Love Happiness **


	14. Afterwards

**Here we go, I'm updating. Sorry, I was in Cleveland ALL day. Lemme tell you, it really is a long day. (I live in Ohio so it's not TOO bad.) We all know I don't own MR or else I wouldn't be doing this. Durr. HERE WE GO!!!**

**Max's POV**

I was so satisfied wit what just happened. But, then I opened my eye. NOO! It was just a dream. I looked up and fang was standing by the door frame.

"Uh, hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"You were groaning. I didn't know if you were okay. Did you have a bad dream?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm fine thank you, and it was just a bad dream." Was it bad? Did I want that to happen in real life?

"Fang?"

"Yeah Max?"

_Do you like me?_ "Never mind."

Fang nodded and headed down stairs. I got up with a sigh. I couldn't find any comfortable clothes. _DAMN! All I want to do is be comfy. BUT I CAN'T! I have no clothes._ I can't ask Fang for clothes. Not, after that dream. Hmm? Duh, IGGY!

"Hey Iggy!" I yelled for him. He came up the stairs and looked at me.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Sorry, none are clean. You can wear Fangs if you want?" Awe man! I guess I have to.

"Alright I'll go get some. Thanks anyhow."

"No problem. Can I ask why you want clothes?"

"I want to be comfortable and not wear "girly" clothes. I'm going back to my old Max whether Nudge and Ella like it!"

"Nice to hear it," He grinned as he walked down the hall. I reluctantly went over to Fang and Iggy's room and took a pair of black baggy-ish pants and a black shirt. **(I wanted him to wear baggy-ish pants.) **Wow, I look different in all black. I would know because I looked in the mirror. The pants were a little big but I didn't care. I walked down stairs to food on the table. OH YEAH!

"Wow MAX! Going all **Fang** on us?" Ella laughed.

"You and Nudge threw out all my real clothes and Iggy's aren't clean so shut up!" I yelled. That's all I need after that dream.

"Max you look really dark wearing those. You actually don't look that bad!" Angel put in.

"Seriously? I wouldn't think I did. I don't care. I'M HUNRY! So lets all be quiet about what Max is wearing." I went and sat at the table and put four pancakes on my plate. I put butter on each and drenched them in syrup. YUM! I dug in and was finished in a matter of minutes. When I looked up Fang was staring at me.

"What??" I asked him.

"You look different in black. I'm deciding if I like it or not."

"Well, what's it to you what I look like?"

"I don't know." He got up and went to his room.

"Great! I made him leave." I sighed.

"Max are you okay? You seem different somehow." Ella asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I just had a weird dream and it's effecting me." I told all of them.

My mother said, "Max can I talk to you later tonight?"

"Sure Mom," I said.

Angel busted out with, "OH MY GOSH! I can re-look at people's dreams. I wondered what Max's was about and tried to hear her thoughts when, BAM, it came to me."

OH NO!!!_ Angel don't you tell them a word. Do you hear me?_

_Sure. What ever._ Angel giggled out loud. Then she sang this in my mind.

_Max and Fang sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first came love second comes marriage. There goes Fang with the baby carriage._

"ANGEL!" I screamed. She busted out laughing. This isn't happening. She can't look at my dreams! Those are private.

"Well, it's not actually a "tree". It would be a roof." Angel pointed out.

"Can we just drop it? It was just a dream!" I yelled. I was still terribly hungry but I was too mad to eat. I got up and put my plate in the dishwasher and flew up to the roof. It was risky but I didn't care. **(Fang might be there.) ** I always feel freer up here. I guess I wasn't really mad. I was just frustrated. That was a personal dream and Angel invaded it. I was laying up there relaxing when I felt wetness on my cheek. It was raining. No, correction. It was POURING! I was already soaked by the time I flew down to the door. You know how white shows right through when it gets wet. Well you can't see through black but it's still pretty showy. When I opened the door Ella laughed. I gave her a look that said "I know you're my sister but say anything and your dead." She stopped laughing and looked away.

"I need new clothes." I said. Just then Fang walked downstairs. He looked at me and then did a double-take. I turned scarlet. _Stupid dream! _

"What happened Max?" Fang asked me.

"I was on the roof and it started to rain."

"Do you need any clothes?" He asked.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Be right back, then." Then, he left. I was left dripping in the doorway. Ella was just looking at me.

"Max? Why did you blush?" My mother asked.

"Well. I don't know. My clothes are sticking to me like glue and it' weird being in front of Fang." I answered her. It was somewhat true.

"Max, you are such a lair. You know it's because of the dream you had about him." Oh my gosh. ANGEL!

"WHAT! You had a dream about Fang? Max what did you do in this dream?" Mom asked me. Someone cleared his throat. Oh jeez! I looked up to see Fang. I turned scarlet again.

"You told me it was a bad dream. I have a feeling you lied." GULP!

"Well...uh...um...Hmm…you see it's complicated."

"Sure." He stalked right past me outside in the rain.

"Fang!" I called after him going outside. He was getting ready to fly when I grabbed his shoulder. He turned around and looked into my eyes. His were a deep chocolate brown and looked spectacular. I saw deep into his personal being. He almost looked a little offended.

"Fang, I'm really sorry." I don't know what I'm sorry for.

"Tell me what your dream was about or I won't go inside." NO!!!

"It was about You. And. Me. On. The. Roof. Making. Out." I stuttered. I quickly ran back inside and straight to my room. I threw off my clothes and got into a silky black pajama dress that went above my knees. I didn't even care that I was wearing that. I slowly fell asleep.

**Fang's POV**

Holy Fuck she just said she had a dream of us making out. Before I realized it she ran inside. I quickly went after her just to find little puddles on the floor and a Dr. M looking at me like she could kill me.

"What did you do to my daughter!?!"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. Why else would she come in like that?"

"You don't want to know about max's dream. Since you're her mom and all."

"What was it about? Tell me now!"

"Ask Max later. Now its time for me to go comfort her." I left her standing there looking pissed. Oh well. I quietly walked into Max's room to find her asleep. I went and sat on her bed silently. Max started to stir.

**Max's POV**

I awoke to feel my bed shifting. Someone just sat on it. I looked up to see Fang starring down on me. This can either turn out excellent or horrible.

**OKAY. How was it? REVIEW!! I want at least five reviews or I won't update. ******** Tell me what you think should happen when Max and Fang chat it up! Until next time. Gute Nacht! (That's German for Good Night.)**


	15. Just another day

**Sorry it took sooo long to Update. I've been super busy! In school I have to make a blueprint for my future house in Spanish with details and crap. WOO fun! NOT!!! Anywho, here we go! **

**P.S. I don't own Max Ride.**

**Max's POV**

Fang was sitting on my bed starring at me.

"What do you want Fang?"

"I just came in here to cheer you up. It's okay that you had a dream about us. It was just a dream!" That was one of the longest sentences I've ever heard his utter.

"You're right Fang. Thank you." I can't believe I just said he was right. He just smirked and walked out of my room. That's when mom came running into my room.

"What was your dream about? Max, I really must know." Mom asked.

"Fang and I were, uh, kind of making out on the roof. Nothing huge. You can calm down you know." I told her.

"I know Max. It's just my motherly instincts. I also trust you not to do anything you'll regret." What was that supposed to mean?

"Thanks mom." She left me alone to my thoughts. I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

When I woke up it was about six o' clock in the morning. Hmm? Why do I feel like I want to go out for a jog? I don't know. I just "went with the flow" as the voice tells me. **Very good, Maximum. Finally listening to me, are we? **_Shut up voice! _No response. I quickly got up and found these spandex running shorts. I grabbed my black sports bra and pulled it on. I pulled my hair into a pony tail. I hid my wings in my back as I did when we went swimming. I walked downstairs and ran outside. The birds were singing and the trees were swaying in a light breeze. I wasn't even breaking a sweat so I ran harder. I had ran about twenty miles and decided to go back home. When I got home and opened the door Iggy was cooking and Fang was on the couch. Mom was at the table reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. She looked up and was shocked.

"Max, were you out running? Why did you dress like that?" Isn't this how you were supposed to dress?

"I don't know and yes I was running." Fang had turned around and he gawked. AWKWARD!

"What's Max dressed like?" My favorite blind mutant asked.

"Black sports bra and black spandex shorts." Fang muttered. Iggy hmm'd.

"What's for breakfast Ig man?" Wow, I'm cheery.

"Max why don't you go change." Mom told me.

"This is comfortable. I'm going to stay in this after breakfast I'll get a shower and change." I told her. She grumbled but accepted it. Just then Ella came running down.

"Oh my god MAX! Go change Kyle is coming over. HURRY!" Ella screamed.

"Whose Kyle and hell no. I'm comfortable."

"A really hot kid and he won't pay any attention to me with you in that!" She exclaimed.

"I'll just go hide or something." Just then the doorbell rang. I know noticed she had a lettermen's jacket in her hands.

"Hey Kyle! Here's your jacket. Thanks for letting me borrow it!"

"No problem Ella." A deep kind of voice answered, "See you lata!" Ella shut the door and came into the kitchen.

"You planned that! I know you had a jacket! You just wanted his." I told her.

"Yupp, your right."

"I think he sounded like a jerk!" Iggy said.

"I think Iggys just jealous." Fang said.

"What about you Fang? You got jealous when Max was with guys. Huh? Oh, did you forget about those? Huh, quite funny." Iggy screamed. Angel and Nudge came running down. They stopped short when the saw me. Nudges face slowly pulled into a wide grin.

"Max you look so good! Have you been working out because your abs look AWESOME! They aren't like guy-ish abs they are more like sexy abs. Don't ya think Angel?"

"Totally sexy! Wait! Nudge what's sexy?" Angel asked. _Oh God! _

"It means extremely cute Angel. Just don't say that word. It's for older kids. Nudge shouldn't even say that!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Max." Nudge said glumly. Just then Gazzy came running down the stairs.

"FOOD!" He screamed.

"Calm down Gasman. You'll get your food. Plus today is your first day of school. Did you forget?" Mom told us. WHAT!!!

"Okay guys go get ready then we will eat!" I said. I ran upstairs and jumped into the shower. I grabbed a white halter top and some of Fangs baggy pants. I thought this looked okay. I grabbed some converse shoes and pulled them on. I ran downstairs. I grabbed some food real quick and stuffed it into my mouth. I was on my way out the door to the car when Ella stopped me.

"Don't forget you birthday's in one week." She said. Whoops! I already forgot. **(I don't remember when Max's birthday is and I don't feel like looking it up. Her birthday is going to be September 25****th****. That mean right now its Monday the 18****th****.)**

"Right, my birthday." We quickly ran out to the car on our way to school.

**Okay sorry the end was bad because I just left a little note. Oh well, what can you do? NOTHING! MUHAHAHAHA. Anywho, sorry it's so short. I was going to make a long one but I have to go to bed sometime soon. So any ideas for the story, Let me know! REVIEW PLEASE! They make me so happy! **


	16. So Sorry

**Hey guys I'm SOOOO sorry, but I have HUGE writers block and cannot get motivated. I am thinking of just 'discontinuing' this story. Sorry!**

**P.S. If someone wants to take it over and write it in their own way be my guest and we will get things straightened out.**


	17. School!

**I am putting off my homework for this. You guys are so lucky to have such a caring author! Just kidding. So I don't own MR, JP does. HERE WE GO! Before we go, I am making a cross between Twilight and MR soon. I don't know the title yet.**

**Max's POV**

We pulled into the schools parking lot. The school looked HUGE! Great, another way to spike the nerves. I took a deep breath, "C'mon guys. Let's go." We all climbed out of the car. Nick, Jeff and I all are in ninth grade. Ella and Tiffany-Krystal are in seventh and eight. **(I am changing Gazzy's name to Zack.) **Zack is in third and Ariel's in first. I walked Gazzy and Angel to there first class after seeing what all they had. Nudge was in the Middle school but Ella said she could handle showing Nudge around. Fang, Iggy, and I were walking into the high school now. We went into the front office to see a really old lady named Mrs. Jenson. I bet she could croak any second.

"Uh, Excuse me Mrs. Jenson, we are the new students, Max and Jeff Ride and Nick Baker."

"Oh sure honey! Here are your schedules." She handed me the schedules and we left for our first class. We all had it together thankfully. There were three seats open. Two together and one apart. I sat down and Iggy quickly sat beside me. Fang looked pissed, but went to the only other seat open. A bleach blonde chick was staring at him like he was cake for a fat kid. _Damn blonde!_

Just then the teacher introduced himself, "Ok class, my name is Mr. Jefferson's and you will call me Sir, or Mr. Jefferson's. Understood?" Youch, he was a grouch. Mr. Jefferson started to drone on about something or other. I started going over my schedule.

_ and Newspaper_

_ Calculus_

_6. Lunch_

_/Health_

_8. Study hall _**(Also known as Free Period.)**

Well, that was my day. Exciting isn't it?

"Ms. Swan, will you please tell me the leader of the Continental Army was." **(Revolutionary war peeps!)**

"Yeah, that was George Washington." I stated bored.

"Very well." The teacher just kept on droning on. Finally, the bell rang, and I rushed out the door. English here I come! When I walked in the door I turned around to find JUST Fang.

"Nick, where's Jeff?" I asked him worriedly.

"He doesn't have this class, Max." He told me.

"Oh."

As I walked in guys were staring and girls were drooling. Fang and I sat down next to each other and waited for the teacher to come in. A girl with bright red hair walked over.

"Hi! I'm Sarah. If you need any help getting to classes let me know, Okays!" Peppy little bitch. I saw how she stuck her boobs in Fangs face. God, why do I care! Oh yeah, Fang's hot! The teacher walked in and saved me.

"Hello class! My name is Ms. Canteno, but please call me Ms. Libby. It's a lot easier!"

"Well class, today we will be reading a book I am very found about. I should let you know we will go from reading a classic to a fiction, and then watch movies over those books. Today I will pass out the book The Scarlet Letter. It truly is one of my favorites!" She said with a smile. I think I am really going to like her.

"'Kay, when I call your name come up and take a book. Give me that books number then go back to your seat."

"Katie Lawrence."

"Cameron Perry"

"Edward Lutz." **(HEHE!! )**

"Nick Baker." Fang went up and got his book. He told her his number and came and sat back down.

"Sarah Parker." BITCH!

"Max Ride." I got up and went to the teacher's desk. I picked out a good book and looked at the number.

"41." I told her.

"Mmkay Max. Thank you very much!" She smiled.

"Your welcome." I smiled back. Yupp, totally like her. I walked back to my seat and started talking to Fang.

"So, what's your books number?" I asked.

"14, your?"

"41. Ha! There switched."

"Yup." Silence.

"Okay the bell is about to ring, so gather your things for next period. Your assignment is to read chapters 1-5. See you tomorrow!" Ms. Libby called. My next class was Newspaper and Photography. I signed up for the newspaper. I walked into my class and sat down in the back. A table sat three. I took the far end towards the windows. Soon, I heard the chair next to me move. I glanced over and their was a totally gorgeous guy! I turned away so I wouldn't stare. The, I heard another chair scoot. I glanced to see a girl with shoulder length straight black hair. She was really pretty.

"Hi! I'm Kaitlyn Lawrence, but call me Katie." 'Katie' stuck her hand out.

"Hey, I'm Max Ride." I shook her hand.

"Hello. My name is Edward Lutz." Oh hot damn.

"Hi, I'm Max."

"You must be new, eh?"

"Yupp, I'm new." I sighed.

"Wow there. Keep that happiness inside. It's just so blinding!" He's a sarcastic little bastard. _Max, you're swearing! _Sorry Angel! Don't repeat a word I said! _Gotcha Max! I also won't say you think Edwards a total hottie! _ANGEL!!! She giggled and left my head.

"You're so funny!" My words dripping sarcasm.

"Hey Max, do you want to sit with my friends and I at lunch? Katie asked.

"Sure! Who all sits at your table?"

"Myself, Edward, Sarah, Lenny, Ben, and Cameron." Hmm, Edward?

"Okay, cool. But, it really depends. Can my friends sit with you guys too?"

"Sure!" Katie said. Then the class started. We talked about how to write the 'proper' article. It was a very fun class once you're past the structure of it. The bell rang and I was off to Calculus. The teachers name was Mr. Beurbembine. He told us to call him Mr. B. **(N/A: You pronounce that Bur-bem-bine. In the bem the M is kind of silent.)**

The class was hard and boring. Lunch I sat with Katie and talked. Edward was in student council today so he wasn't there. Everything was really boring until it got annoying during study hall. A kid named Josh came up and talked to me. It was horrible. He kept on flirting and asking me out. I always turned the poor kid down. But, HE NEVER STOPPED! Soon the bell ran and I ran out to the parking lot. Fang and Iggy were out there. Ella came up behind me and scared me. So, she was laughing at my expression. I will get her back! Mom pulled up and we went to get the little kids. As soon as we pulled into the house I got a drink and went to my room. I turned the stereo up and did my homework.

Oh, so much fun!

**Sorry it's taken me SO long to update! So how'd I do? REVIEW!!!! Any title suggestions lemme know.**

**P.S. My writers block is gone and I'll be updating quicker. I don't know how much quicker though! HAHA! **

**Later -Carlie**


	18. What a Night!

**I'M BACK!! Ya miss meh? HAHA! Anyhow here we go. **

**P.S. I am writing a twilight fanfic. Check it out!! It's called Title Coming Soon.**

**Max POV**

God, I HATE Calc! It is the hardest most boring subject on Earth! Finally I was done with all my homework and it was 5:30pm. I went downstairs to see what's for dinner.

"Hay chica!" Ella screamed.

"Aloha CHICO!" HAHA!

"Did you just call me a guy? Oh my GOD! YOU DID! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!" Ella started to chase me around the house. Everybody was cracking up!!

"Girls STOP!!" Mom yelled at us.

"YEAH! Jesus El, I just called you a dude because of your manly HANDS!" I am on a roll. This is what happens when you put Max Ride in a room with MATH!

"Fang, control Max please." Fang got that smirk. The smirk I don't like. I don't like his control!!! I slowly started to back away from Fang.

"There's no need for control Fang. Stay away." A flicker of hurt flashed through his eyes. He full out grinned.

"GUYS FANGS GRINNING!" I yelled backing away still. They all turned. I got the most prefect idea for making him stop.

"I'm just going to call Josh up to accept that date of his!" Fang and I stopped dead in our tracks.

"What…did…you…just…SAY!" Fang exploded.

"God Fang calm down. I don't even like him. He's NASTEY!" I hate seeing him mad. He's scary.

"Max, don't ever date a guy like Josh," he came closer and whispered in my ear, "All he wants is sex." WHAT!! I think I'm blushing. Oh god, I am. The reason I blushed was because Fang PURRED the 'sex' part!

Fang just smirked…AT MY MOM, "I think she's under control."

"Thank you. DINNER GUYS!" We all scrammed into the kitchen. Dinner was wonderful!! After dinner we all watched a movie and went to our rooms. We all stacked fists and fell asleep.

***Later that night***

I was dreaming of Fang and I on a beach with our wings stretched out in the breeze. Slowly Fang and I were getting closer; our faces inches apart, THEN…I woke up startled by the tilting of my bed. I opened my eyes and saw Fang.

"What are you doing?"

"Let's go for a fly." With that I got up. I went to my dresser to get my hoodie when fang chuckled.

"What!?!"

"You're not wearing any pants. Are those ducks?" He said looking at my 'underwear'.

"Yes they are ducks." I hmphed and got jeans on THEN my hoodie. Fang and I jumped out my window. We were flying around and enjoying ourselves. I glanced over at Fang to watch him fly. He was such an amazing creature. _Fang is so sexy._ Wait, did I actually think that. YUPP! I did. I guess I never really noticed but he had a jaw line. All his features were chiseled. When did that happen? I turned away before he could notice me starring at him.

"Yo Max, going down." I angled down.

It was the most gorgeous place I had ever seen! There was a big secluded lake with moon flowers around it. **(Look them up. They are white and pretty.) **There was a dock on the lake. Fang walked on the dock and sat on the end. I followed his lead and sat down next to him. Our wings were overlapping each others.

"This is really nice Fang." He nodded. We sat in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was… nice. A breeze blew around my hair. I looked over and my hair was flapping in Fangs face. I started cracking up laughing. He glanced over and gave me a mischievous grin.

FANG SHOVED ME IN THE LAKE!! Un-smart for him because I had a death grip on him. He came tumbling with me. I bobbed up to the surface of the water. I looked over and Fang was nowhere to be seen.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed, scared. I was flying out of the water. I was trying to work my wings but they were soaked. I was expecting to hit the ground but I fell into strong arms. Fang had caught me. He laughed his deep husky laugh.

"You…should…have…seen…you're…face!" He said between laughs. I glared at him. Once he noticed I was glaring he stopped laughing.

"Max, I'm sorry. That was mean." Since when did he have a deep voice? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!!!

"It's okay Fang." He dropped me. SPLASH!!!!! I fell into the lake. He dropped in soon after. We laughed and played around. It felt good to just hang out with Fang. We flew home soaking wet. We were still wet when e arrived home. Fang and I walked inside to see Mom, Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel.

"Oh, hey guys." I smiled sheepishly.

"Where were you two, and why are you wet." Ella asked.

"Uh… we were hanging out and we kind of fell into a lake."

"It's one in the morning. Why are you out so late?" Mom asked.

"We were just hanging out. Sorry, mom."

"Sorry Dr. M."

"It's fine I guess. Just don't do it again."

"Yeah Max. Don't wake me up and ask to fly." Oh no he didn't.

"I'm sorry. I didn't. You asked me to go out and fly."

"Lair."

"You're right. I'm lying." He stared at me shocked. I'm gonna get him back.

"Fine. Kids go upstairs and go back to sleep. Fang, Max, go get changed. I don't want this to happen again. Understood?"

"Yes Mom."

"Yeah."

**Sorry that it has taken me soo DANG long to write. You see my grandma just died so I was at dinners and Funerals and all that stuff. It's pretty sad, but I didn't let it affect my writing. I will try to update soon!**

**Peace Love Happiness **


	19. READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. I got grounded for a month so on March 22****nd****. IM BACK!!! Just letting you know.**

**BYE!**


	20. School fun and who?

**Hey Guys! Grounding IS OVER!!! Yeah baby! Here we go!**

**Max's POV**

I woke up at 5:30. Even though I took a shower last night, I just HAD to clean my hair again. Plus, a shower wakes me up. I went and looked in my closet for something to wear. I picked out a deep red long sleeved V-neck from Hollister. I took out my faded jeans with holes in the knees. I grabbed some socks and put on my navy blue converse. I jumped down the stairs, literally.

"What's got you in a good mood, Max?" Angel asked me.

"Nothing really. I guess I just am."

"Hmm, OK!"

"Yo, Ig man, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Omelets." Everyone came to the table and started eating. When we were done we headed off to school. When we pulled in, Katie was waiting for me.

"Hey Kate!"

"Hey Max. Let's get to class." Katie and I made small talk on the way to class. I found out that Katie had this class too. I sat with her and passed notes.

**(Italics= Max. Bold= Katie.)**

**Hey, will you sit by Edward today at lunch?**

_**Uhm, ok but why?**_

**Well you see, I want to sit by Lenny. I kind of like him! ******

_**Totally! Good luck.**_

**Btw, I think Edward likes you!**

_**What! You're lying! I know you are.**_

**Whatever Max, Whatever. **

All I was thinking was OH MY GOD! Could he possibly like me? I doubt it! Then the bell rang. My next class pretty plainly. We talked about our book and were assigned to read chapters 6-9. I was off to the Newspaper. I was assigned to take all the pictures for the articles. Guess who was writing them? If you guessed Edward you'd be right. So here we are, discussing what to do.

"Well, what about we do an article about your family?" Edward said.

"Uh, well I guess that would be okay."

"You know you don't have to right?"

"Yeah I know, but I will!"

So we discussed my family and he wrote starting writing the article to make sure things were ok with me. Everything went pretty well. Classes passed by slowly and boring. It's LUNCH BABY! I got all my food and walked over to our table. Did I mention Fang and Iggy are in a different lunch? Guess not. I went and sat down next to Edward.

"Oh hey Max." Edward said.

"Hey Edward. Mind if I sit here today?"

"No of course not."

"Cool. So how are things?" I asked.

"Just great. You? Oh yeah, thanks for letting us to the paper on your family."

"Nice, and the same. Plus, it was no biggie."

"Sure, whatever."

"Don't you whatever me!" We started to laugh.

"Oh I am SO sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, I need a little more information on your family, so can you follow me home and we can get it there?" He asked me.

"Uhm, sure, but I need to tell my brothers that I won't be home."

"That's cool I'll wait for you after school."

"Okay then. So, why don't you sit with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one."

"Seriously!?!"

He chuckled a little, "Yes seriously!"

"So very interesting. Why not?" I asked him.

"Because all the girls here are either brats or my friends. Like Kate, for example."

"Oh that makes since I guess." _BRINNNGGGG!!!_

"Well I guess that was the bell. See you after school Max."

"Bye Edward!"

Wow. I actually had a great conversation. Edward is a really cool guy once you get to know him. I wonder what his house is like. I bet it's big and blue. LIKE BEAR AND THE BIG BLUE HOUSE! WOAH! Where did that come from? I chuckled slightly.

"Max!" I got pulled out of my trance by Iggy yelling my name.

"Oh! What's up guys?"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Nope! Anyhow, I won't be going home. I'm going to a friend's house and doing a project."

"Is that friend driving you there because you can't drive yet?"

"Oh crap I wasn't thinking. I'll have to ask him."

"Him?" Fang asked.

"Uh yeah, his name is Edward Lutz."

"Ooh! Fang's got some competition!" Ig yelled. **(There are alone in the hallway.)**

"What competition?"

"Nothing! Iggy's just being a retard. Right Iggy!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." They left and I was off to Gym! Well, actually we had health.

**After Health**

Holy Crap! That was quite weird. We watched a video. One that I really don't recommend! Next I had study hall.

"Holy crap! You're going over to Edwards?" Katie said.

"Yupp! Why?"

"Watch out for his older brother and his older sister. They are twins. They think he's a prude, so they make fun of him. It really embarrasses him, so try to help."

"That's different, and I didn't know he had brothers and sisters."

"Yep, and they torture him. Sometimes it's like, really funny; and sometimes it's just plain mean."

"God, that's different. Well anyhow want to help me with calculus homey-work?"

"Sure I guess."

So, Katie and I started working on calculus. About twenty minutes later we were done.

"Dang your good Kate!"

"It's a skill, baby. It's all a skill." We started laughing.

"Girls, Stop laughing or I'm writing you up!" Our teacher said.

"Alright."

"Freeze! I'm here to arrest Katie for being drop, dead sex-AYY!!!" Yelled Lenny from the doorway. By this point, Kate had started to turn slight pink.

"Ooh la la!" I heard josh say.

"Oh shut it Josh!" Someone yelled.

"Lenny! What is the meaning of this?" Asked the teach.

"It's just a joke."

"Well, that's detention for you young man!"

"Dang you evil foe!" Lenny ran out of the room.

"That was the weirdest thing I have ever witnessed." I said.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I've experienced!"

"Oh well!"

After that study hall was pretty boring. Everyone was afraid of our teacher. Finally the bell rang. I walked outside with Katie.

"Well I'll see you around Kate."

"Yep! Have fun at _Edward's_!"

"Haha! I'll try." After that Katie walked away.

I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Hey Edward, can you give me a rise to your house?"

"Sure, if you don't mind riding with my brother's friend."

"Not at all. Let me go tell my family bye."

"Sure thing."

I ran to the van while the flock loaded in.

"Hey guys! I just came by to say see you at home!"

"Have fun at Edwards!" Angel said.

"Oh My GAWD!! Max, you're going to a guy's house. I so want details when you get home! You have to tell me what you did. Oh my gosh! I wonder if he'll kiss you because that would be so awesome if he wo-." Thank you Gazzy. **(That was Nudge by the way.)**

"Okay well bye guys!" I got a chorus of byes back. I walked over to where Edward was waiting.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yupp!" Then a huge jeep pulled in front of us.

"Then hop in." And I did so.

**So how was it? Tell me if you liked it! If you have any idea's you lemme know, okay? I love reviews!!!!!**

**Peace Love Happiness **


	21. Chapter 21 OH YEAH!

**Here is the NEXT chapter!**

**Max's POV**

"So Ed, is this your girlfriend?" Asked the guy driving the car.

"No Shawn it's not. This is my friend Max."

"Hiya Maxi!" Shawn said.

"It's Max. Don't call me Maxi."

"Ooh Feisty. Go Edward!" After that we drove in silence. When we reached Edward's house my exact words were, "Holy Mother Of Fucking Pearl." His house was HUGE!!! It was bright white and windows everywhere. I walked with Edward inside and gasped. It was my dream house. Black ceiling with brown walls and a tan floor. (Living room.)

"My god Edward, freaking nice house ya got here." Shawn just chuckled.

"Thanks Max."

"ED YOUR HOME!!!" A huge muscular guy came running down the spiral stairs and crashed into Edward.

"Emmet we have a guest." Edward said. Emmet turned towards me.

"Wow Edward, you got a nice one this time. Total babe! But, don't you dare tell Lil I said that!"

"Excuse me! You did not just call me a babe!"

"Whoa, sorry there. So, do you like dating my brother Edward? Is he good in bed?"

"Oh dear god. I am not dating your brother so I wouldn't know if he's good in bed."

"She's just saying that because he's probably bad." Emmet said.

"Okay, you caught me. Edward and I are friends with benefits and he is freaking great in bed." I stated.

"Is that true Edward."

"Yes, Emmet it is." Edward said.

"SAM EDDIE ISNT A VIRGIN!!" Emmet yelled. A semi-short girl with long black hair and bright green eyes showed up.

"WHAT!! EDWARD ANTHONY (sorry not trying to make it twilight but I couldn't think of a good middle name.) LUTZ WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" The girl screamed.

"Actually I didn't do anything, we just said that to make Emmet stop accusing us of anything. By the way, Sam this is Max." Edward said.

"Oh Hi Max! Anyhow, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry Sis. Max, why don't we go upstairs? I'll give you the tour."

"Okay, cool." Edward took me upstairs. At the top of the stairs there was a big lounge. It had one hell of a bookshelf and there must have been at least seven pieces of furniture!

"Is that plasma?!?"

"Yes Max that is plasma." Edward laughed. Next we walked into the kitchen and all I saw was stainless steel. His kitchen was gorgeous! Over the sink their was a great view of the surrounding area. We walked up to the third floor. He introduced me to all the DOORS, saying that we couldn't go in to see his family because you'll never know what you might find in their. That was kind of freaky. We were at the last door.

"Oh Hot DAMN!" Edwards's room was wood walls and white floors. His third wall was complete glass windows. There were French doors leading out onto a balcony. Edward had a freaking awesome king sized bed. There was a lounger chair at one end where there was a huge TV. All around the TV there were DVD's. Edwards's bed looked so comfortable I could help myself. I ran and jumped on his bed. I was laying spread eagle facing upwards. Then Edwards face came into view. He was leaning over me. THE CLOSENESS!!

"Hey." I stammered out.

"Hey, want to get to work or are we just going to stay like this?" That's not a bad thought.

"We should probably get to work." He sighed and got up. I just sat up. Edward went to his desk in the corner and grabbed some papers.

"Ok, first question, why did you come to Arizona?"

"Well, my mom lives here so we all just thought we'd come here."

"Where were you from before?"

"Well, we were living with my dad."

"Ok, well is it hard living with two guys the same age as you?"

"Sometimes because we are all stubborn and we but (is it but or bud?) heads a lot. But what can you do?"

"Okay that's all for now. So want to hang out and watch a movie?" Sweet!

"Sure, what all do you have?" He had everything from Billy Madison to The Notebook.

"Seriously Edward, the Notebook?"

"Shut up will ya. Why don't we watch it?"

"I cannot believe you would put me through so much TORTURE!" He just chuckled and went and turned the lights off. We climbed in and ended up cuddling on his bed. This was SO not planned. The notebook was such a chick flick. I glanced at Edward and he was looking at me. I moved so I was facing him. We started to lean into each other. Our faces were closing in on each other. BANG! Edward's door busted open to reveal an Emmet In high heels and a dress. He turned the light on. I jumped up but got caught in Edward's comforter. I ended up face first and Edward was on top of me. _Uhn. _

"Whoa, what did I just walk in on?"

"No Emmet the question is what just walked in."

"Ooh, you're the first girl to joke around. She's a keeper Eddie-boy. And I will let you know I am a MANLY man!"

"Then why the hell are you in a dress?" I asked.

"'Cause it makes me look SEXY!"

"Oh yeah, I could just eat you up." I grimaced when I said that.

"Don't tempt me." =O

"I AM SO TELLING LILLY!!!" Edward screamed. He was still on top of me.

"Edward get up." I said.

"Why don't you make me Max?" I turned around and pushed him off.

"Okay!" He jumped up.

"Oh it's ON!"

"Sam was walking by the door.

"What is going on?"

"Eddies gonna get his ass kicked by the kick ass MAX!"

Thanks for the complement Emmet." SHIT I LOOKED AWAY. When I turned around Edward was tackling me on his bed. He was leaning over me again. He bent his head down so his lips were lightly touching me ear.

"I win." He whispered.

"EMMET! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I screamed in Edward's ear.

"GOD MAX! Damn some voice you have. Maybe I could have you use that a little differently.

"EDWARD! I'm appalled my son would say that. That's even more appalling then what Emmet's wearing." Edward's dad was 5' 11" and had dark brown hair that lay in two perfect parts.

"Oh! Dad, hey ohm, well I have no excuse."

"I figured. Emmet what the hell?"

"Aren't I sexy father of mine?"

"Drop dead Emmet." OMG this family I great! I looked at the clock. IT WAS 10:30!!!

"Dang, I have to go. Can I get a ride home?"

"Sure Emmet why don't you take her home, Edward I want you to go to. We all went downstairs to the family garage. They had freaking awesome cars.

"Fuck me! IS that a Porsche 911 Turbo! THAT'S MY DREAM CAR!"

"That's Sam's. We are going in this beast." There was a ford f-150 but it was huge. There was no way I could get in that!

"I can't get in that thing!" I exclaimed.

"I got her Em; go to the driver's side." Edward opened the door and grabbed me at the hips.

"What are you doing?"

"This." He lifted me up and sat me in the seat. I scooted over and Edward jumped in. We were on our way. Sexy Back came on and Emmet started singing. Soon Edward joined in. I was laughing so hard I didn't think I could breathe! Well the song ended and things quieted down. Every once in a while Emmet would sing. Well we pulled into the drive way and Edward hopped out.

"HUG ME BEFORE YOU GO!" Emmet yelled. So, I hugged Emmet and hopped down. Edward grabbed my hips and helped guide me down. This was all kind of sensual. Edward walked me to the door.

"Hey, thanks for giving me that info."

"Oh no problem, it was fun. I may be a little scarred from Emmet in a dress, but I'll survive."

"Good because if he killed you, I would kill him." We just kind of stared in each others eyes. I know what you're thinking, MAX RIDE BEING ALL MUSHY!!! It's hard to believe I know! Edward gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went to his car. He yelled 'bye' over his shoulder. I watched them pull out the driveway and Emmet was waving. I gave him a little finger wave and went inside quietly chuckling. I was greeted by two very eager girls.

"Did he kiss you? Did you have a good time? What did you do? What kind of kiss was it? TELL US!"

"Well first off I am so not telling you. Plus, you don't want to know what happened, and yes I had a great time!" The girls looked at each other and grabbed me by the arms. They dragged me to Nudge's room.

"Spill!"

"Well, okay he did kiss me, BUT ON THE CHEEK! What we did was get some homework over with then we sat on his bed and watched a movie. Next," I got cut off by, "YOU WERE ON HIS BED!?!"

"Uh, GUYS! Yes I was but to watch the movie. Then his brother Emmet walked in with a dress on and we all started wrestling around. It was fun. Then Edwards dad walked and when Edward said something. He told Edward he shouldn't act like that and it was pretty funny, but then I looked at the clock and it was ten thirty. So they brought me home and that's it. Speaking of which, why are you guys up at 11?"

"Oh My GOD! That sounds so fun and we are up because we were waiting for you." My mom walked in.

"Hey max, why were you on his bed again?" Fuck!

"WE WERE WATCHING A MOVIE!!"

"In the dark?" Mom questioned.

"Yes, but then Emmet busted in and we were messing around and Edward got in trouble and we all left and on the way home Emmet and Edward were singing and then I was home, THAT'S IT!"

"They were singing? Ooh what did they sing?" Nudge questioned.

I blushed, "Sexy back by Justine Timberlake."

"Ooh, do they fit the description?"

"Take a look for yourself!" I whipped my camera out and showed them. I accidently went a little too far and showed one of Edward and me posing on his bed like we were doing something.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?!"

**WOO! How was that? I made it a little longer and I hope you like it. My mom is getting surgery done tomorrow so idk when I'll update. Well, I hope you liked it. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	22. sweetycheeks1360 this is for you!

**See, I am trying to update sooner! This quick work goes to ****.1360. Here you go!**

**Max's POV**

I so blushed.

"Well, we were posing, so it's not as bad as it looks. Emmet wanted to do the picture!" I told my mom.

"First Fang and now Edward. I'll tell you; you are giving me whiplash with all of this." OH SHIT! Fang. Nudge saw the look on my face.

"Do you like Fang, Max?"

"Of course, he's my right-hand man."

"I meant more than a friend." What do I say? I didn't even know. Just then the door opened. SAVED! SHIT! It was Fang.

"Glad to see your home."

"Thanks. What's up?"

"Guys, can I steal Max?" Nooo.

"Yupp, good luck Maxi!"

"Not you too Ange, you heard me thinking about that?"

"Yeah, Shawn was pretty cute too."

"Oh Dear God!" I followed Fang into his room.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Good, I guess."

"Why were you on his bed?"

"You heard huh? Well, we were watching a movie. That's all."

"Sure Max. Look, I don't know if I like this Edward guy."

"Why? He's a great guy?" Wow, I just got defensive. Fang could tell.

"You like him don't you?"

"Well, a little I guess." Silence.

"Bye Max." He's kicking me OUT! I turned on my heel and walked out. What was with that? Why would he care if I liked him? Why would I care if he cared? Oh crap. I think I do like Fang. But, we can't tear the flock apart. What do I do? ELLA! I ran to Ella's door, knocked real quick then entered. GAHHH!!

"ELLA!" Ella was on her bed making out with SHAWN!"

"Wow there. Hey Max. You get any from Edward?" Shawn asked. I blushed.

"No! What are you doing making out with my sister?"

"Damn, Edward needs laid. Well, I don't really know. Bye, Ella." He left through the window.

"I'm not mad at you he was a horrible kisser! Now, tell me about Edward."

So, I repeated the story except in more detail. I told Ella how we were almost kissing until Emmet walked in. She laughed when I told her about the photo.

"Well, that sounds like fun! But, what about Fang?"

"Well, that's why I was coming in here. I don't know what to do! I think I may like Fang, but also Edward. I can't have a relationship with either of them, but for different reasons!"

"Why can't you have a relationship with Edward?"

"The wings."

"Fang?"

"I can't break up the flock if something goes bad. Also, he doesn't like me."

"Well, you won't break up the flock! You guys both love each other, so deal with it! And he most defiantly likes you!" Really?

"Seriously?"

"YES! Now, you're going to have to break it to Edward. Good luck!"

"Thanks Ella. For everything!" I walked out of her room for sure of MY feelings, but not of Fangs? Hmm, how could I find out? Iggy, no he'd laugh and tell. ANGEL!!! I sprinted to her room. Not there. I sprinted downstairs. She was in the living room watching TV with… Fang.

"Angel can I talk to you?"

"Sure Max, what's up?" Fang looked at me. He looked depressed.

"Follow me." We went into the kitchen.

"Angel, you need to get this information. I need to find out if Fang likes me, okay. If he does don't tell him I like him! Just, pry it out of him. DO whatever you have to do, okay?"

"Finally, you admit you like him! Okay, I will. Don't worry Max." She left to go into the living room again. I walked up to my room and took a shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles. I was thinking about Fang. What should I do? Then Edward, how do I tell him? Why must things be so complicated? The water was running cold. I went and got dressed in polka dot pajama pants and a blue tank. (Polka dots are blue!) I walked downstairs where the kids were zonked out. I motioned for Fang to help me. He woke Iggy up and grabbed Gazzy. I picked Angel up and tapped Nudge.

"Get up sweetie." I said. I set Angel down and Nudge flopped on her bed and immediately fell asleep. I walked up to Ella's room and said goodnight. I went to my room and lay in bed. I didn't know what to do. All I did know was that tomorrow I was going to talk to Edward and tell him the situation. I would tell him I want to stay really good friends, just not more. Tomorrow I would find out if Fang liked me.

**How was it? Let me know!!! Review.**


	23. This will explain things

** Hey Guys! I have been getting complaints on the whole Edward/Max thing. Don't worry about it. This is still a Fax story. My next Update has some Fax in it. So chill. :D**


	24. Only wearing a towel?

**Okay I'm updating! I have major questions for you guys! **

**What should happen next?**

**How should Max and Fang find out they LOVE each other?**

**I'm going to put some humor in it, but how should I do that?**

**If you guys don't answer these questions I won't update. I hate doing this but I don't know what to do next. Also I had a question get asked which is why I'm writing this next part. Iggy and Ella still like each other but are taking a break. That explains Shawn. I'm going to add some new stuff. PM me with ideas and any questions! There is a LOT of thanks to all who will help and read this! Plus there's Fax now!!**

**Another question--- Should Iggy and Ella get back together?**

**On with the story!**

**Max POV**

I woke up in the morning and got a shower. I forgot my extra clothes so I had to wear a towel back to my bedroom. I checked to make sure no one was out in the hall. I made a mad dash to my room and was looking behind me. I ran into a wall. Wait, walls aren't supposed to be warm and smell like Fang. _GAHHHHH I RAN INTO FANG! _I looked up at him. I could tell I was red.

"Uh, hey Fang."

"Need help?"

"Yeah, thanks." I just kind of stood there. I was lost in his eyes. Dark pools that will suck you in with each blink. I realized I was slowly leaning up towards him. He was leaning down. _I'm kissing Fang!!!!!! Oh My GOD! _

This was heaven. The kiss was getting heated now. I tangled my hands in his hair. His went down to my waist. He pushed me against the wall with a soft _thud_. His tongue traced my lips asking permission. Surprisingly I let him! Our tongues were battling for dominance. I won! We were exploring each others mouth when Iggy walked up the stairs. Fang and I split apart breathing heavily. Iggy was talking to himself.

"I need the toaster, Max's bra, Fang's pants, blue die..." he was continuing on.

"Iggy! What are you planning?"

"Max" Iggy walked towards me and went to put his hands out to feel my face to make sure it was me, but he accidently grabbed my boob. I turned red and got ready to deck Iggy when fang stepped in and threw a right hook.

"What the hell was that for?" Iggy yelled.

"Don't touch Max like that you ass whole." Fang hissed dangerously and walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry Max."

"All good Igs." I went into my room and grabbed my jeans with the ripped knee's and a tight shirt. (You can't see her wings.) I grabbed a pair of converse and a hoodie. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I walked downstairs to see Ella cooking and Iggy holing an ice pack to his mouth.

"Whoa going Fang on us?" Iggy asked.

"What?" I am really confused!

"You're wearing all black." Ella point out.

It turns out I unconsciously grabbed a black shirt, my black converse, and my black hoodie.

"Oh." Fang walked downstairs and shot Iggy a death glare.

"Fang, he can't see that." I chuckled. He smirked at me like he was saying 'I know you know we just made out.' I blushed and went to make sure Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were up. I blocked my thoughts so Angel couldn't hear them. I had to wake Gazzy up. I then went into the girls room to see nudge on the floor laughing and Angel with her underwear on her head.

"Angel why in the world do you have underwear on your head?"

"Nudge put them on me when I was sleeping!"

"Nudge!"

"Haha, sorry!" So I left the girls to get dressed.

"Nudge has been hanging out with you too much, Iggy."

"Ha! Why?"

"She put underwear on Angels head."

"Ha classic!" I shook my head and turned around to run straight into Fang.

He smirked.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Ya, can you move?"

"No."

"Why not!?!"

"Reasons."

"TALK DAMN IT!" I don't know why I'm getting mad. Fang just smirked. All of a sudden I felt like crying. I ran upstairs to my room. I went into the bathroom and noticed a red stain on my jeans. _What the hell?_

"ELLA!"

**Here you have it! I thought it was pretty good. As you can see Max is going through puberty. Oh so fun, NOT! Well review and tell me what you think! **

**P.S. I know it's a little short, but I thought it was a good place to end. Next one should be longer!**


	25. Cuddle Buddy equals angry Fang

**I would like to point some things out. Max is kind of slow so she isn't in the loop about puberty. Fang is though, and I'm not sure about Iggy yet. I think I'm going to make him know but not sure. Also, Ella had learned this stuff from health class.**

**OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP! To have the next chapter up I need you to go to my profile and take the poll! **

**Let me know thanks!**

**Max POV**

Ella ran into the bathroom out of breath.

"Holy shit what's wrong?"

"Why do I have a red stain on my pants?"

"Oh god Max, Haven't you heard of your period?"

"Uh, no."

"Okay Max listen up. You need to wear pads or tampons now. What they do is stop the blood from going on your pants. A tampon you stick up in you and a pad you stick on your underwear. Now, you can't have sex because now you can get pregnant. So that's basically all you need to know. Do you know what sex is?"

"Yeah, that how a baby is made."

"Right. You know the basics of it?"

"Not really." I looked away sheepishly

"Okay, the guy basically sticks his dick up in you and you thrust your hips. Also, your first time will hurt. Pads and tampons are under the sink."

"Thanks Els!" She nodded and left. I went into my room and changed into my only clean pair of pants. Black baggy shorts. Awe man now I am all wearing black! I went into the bathroom again and put a tampon in. I slowly walked downstairs feeling weird and almost vulnerable. Like something could happen and I couldn't stop it.

"Yo Max you okay?" Ig asked.

"Just fine." I blushed.

"Nice shorts all black huh?"

"Shut it Iggy! I will literally beat your head in with a fuckin' hammer." Whoa so many emotions.

"Jesus Max. What crawled up your pants today?" I went up to Iggy and slapped him over the head.

"You say one more thing about me and my pants and you will fucking wish you were never fucking born!" I whispered in a deathly manner.

"Ya, ya, totally max. My bad!" Iggy stuttered.

"Good." I wasn't hungry anymore. Ella walked up and gave me a note.

It read:

_Also, you might want to change your tampon every three hours._

Thanks for that Ella. We all headed out to the car and drove to school. Katie was waiting for me again.

"Hey! How was Edwards?" She asked brightly.

"Really good actually! His brother Emmet asked if he was good in bed though."

"Oh god, what did you say well I told him that we haven't had sex and we weren't dating so Emmet said I was lying and I told Emmet that he was right and Edward was awesome in bed."

"WHAT!!!! What happened next?"

"Well Emmet yelled for Sam to come down because "Eddie" wasn't a virgin. So, Sam came down and started yelling at Edward so then we had to explain that we were just joking around."

"Are you ladies talking about me?" Edward came up and asked.

"Ha-ha yupp! And Edward can I talk to you?" Here goes nothing.

"Sure, byes Kate see you later."

"Bye guys."

"Okay so what's up?"

"Well listen. You're really great and all but I just want to stay friends, okay?"

"Thank god! I was going to say the same thing but was nervous."

"Ha, Nice! Anyhow can you help me? Now, I know this sound weird but I really like Nick and we aren't really related at all so I was wondering if you could maybe help me make him jealous?"

"I would love to help. How about we flirt and stuff and I put my arm around you in front of him? Also, we could hug."

"Yeah, that sounds great, thank you so much!" So everything went really slow after that. I sat besides Edward again.

"We need to find you a girlfriend, Edward."

"Like who, Max?

"Hmm, what about Anna Clarke?"

"Yeah, she's pretty I like her. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Go for it!" So lunch was boring too. When the bell rang signaling the end of school I was the first outside. Ella came next.

"What's up Ella?"

"Did you hear that David Smith got a detention for writing 'Mr. Ryan sucks my left ball.' On his black board?"

"Know I did not! Haha, dude has some balls."

"Yupp, and apparently Mr. Ryan sucks his left one."

"Ella and I started laughing while everyone came up to us.

"Ooh Max here comes Edward." Nudge said. I whipped my head around and saw him walk coolly over here.

"Hey Max what up?"

"Oh you know the sky and stuff." I fake giggled.

"Ha nice one. So, Emmet misses you and wants you to come over. You up for it?"

"Wait, so only Emmet misses me?"

"Well maybe a few more people miss their cuddle buddy."

I completely laughed at this one.

"Tell Emmet I'll get a ride over there tonight."

"Sweet! We are having mashes potatoes and gravy with beef!"

"Go meat!" We both yelled. **(Inside joke.) **People turned to look at us funny and we laughed.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner then." I said.

"It's a date." We hugged goodbye and mom pulled up.

"OHHHHH MAX! We have to get you all dressed up for your date tonight!" Nudges said.

"Okay, well NO! Plus, it's only casual."

"What did he mean a cuddle buddy?" Fang asked. My eyes widened and I didn't realize that's what Edward said.

"Uh well, Sam and I were on the couch talking and Emmet said we looked like we were cuddling."

"Uh huh, whatever." Fang got in the car and slammed the door. We all looked shocked.

The car ride home was eerily silent.

**Tell me how it was? Any ideas? DO THE POLL OR ELSE NO CHAPTER!!! **


	26. Read if you wanna be part of my story

**Hey guys! How are we all doing today, I am writing this fast because I'm going to watch the Penguins play! (And hopefully win the Stanley cup!) I am putting this out there for anyone who wants to help. I am looking for someone to co-write my story. So what we would do is that I would give you previews of what I already have and then we would discuss what to do. I would write everything, BUT I would put your name on things as well. For more detail Message me. Also message me if you want to be the co-writer! I would really appreciate it!!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**FAXfan**


	27. Well, thanks 2 all who did

**Hey well, I already found my co-writer. Thank you all who tried and it made me feel great that you wanted to help! The reason I picked the person was because they felt right and had the right personality going. (No offense) Again, thank you all for trying in later days I will tell you who co-writes!!!**

**Sincerely,**

**FAXfan**


	28. A shocked Fang

**HEY GUYS! I would like to give a big thanks to Orangeduck23 (my co-writer) for writing the chapter! Don't you think she did a great job?**

Max's POV:

The car ride was just filled with awkwardness. I am just glad to get out of

the car. At least I was looking forward to getting out of

the house, even for a little while anyway. And what is the deal with Fang

anyway. He's seriously pissing me off. I seriously need to

talk to him. I stomped through the front door. Then came, Angel, Gazzy,

Iggy, and Fang, in that order. I heard the front door slam

shut so hard that I thought it was going to fall off. I turned around to see,

Fang stomping up the stairs. Wow this family stomps a lot.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked him, pissed.

He turned around.

"Nothing!" He replied.

"Like hell it was nothing!" I screamed, "What's your problem?!"

He walked toward me and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the younger kids

and Iggy escape to they're rooms. Probably because they

knew something bad could happen.

"I said it was nothing! Now leave me alone!"

"No! I want to know what is going on with you!"

I seriously wanted to know what is wrong with him.

"I don't want you to go on that date, okay!" I stumbled back, shocked.

Before I could say something, he turned around and went back up the stairs.

"Don't you have to get ready for tonight?" I jumped when I noticed

Angel behind me. I nodded and hurried up the stairs and

slammed my door behind me. What am I going to wear? I can't believe I'm

doing this but…

"Angel! Nudge!" I was desperate.

They came running in.

"I can't decide what to wear." They giggled.

After changing about 100 times, I was done. I was wearing a orange tee-shirt

that hugged my body really well. And jeans, since I

refused to wear any other type of legging clothing. I started to walk out my

door when Nudge called me.

"Where do you think your going?" I looked at her confused. She sighed

and explained.

"Make up." Angel dragged me back inside. Crap I'm going to die.

"Nooooo!" I screamed.

"Come on" Angel said.

"Sit down." Nudge commanded.

I huffed, and sat down because I really didn't have a choice.

After continuous, look ups, look downs, turn your head this ways, and turn

your head that ways. Angel spun me around so I could look at

myself in the mirror. I touched my face because that didn't seem like it

was my face. I was pretty. I grinned and looked at them. I

hugged them both as I got up.

"Thank you guys so much." I said. They nodded and walked out of my room.

I decided to fallow them. I walked down the stairs and

saw, Fang in the kitchen eating a cookie. He didn't see me yet. Which I

think is a good thing. I went to the fridge and got a juice

box. What? Your never too old to drink them.

"Hey Fang." Angel and Nudge, song at the same time. He glared at them.

He knew something was up. I didn't blame him, I would be

like that too if I didn't know what they where up to. Nudge and Angel

giggled and walked into the living room. I fallowed and grabbed

the remote, sat down, and turned the TV on.

"Lets watch Full house." Angel said. Both Nudge and I nodded. The reason

I'm not talking is because I don't want Fang to see me

talking and figure out its me by my voice, I want him to notice me by my

looks. I hope that makes sense.

I whispered in both Nudge's and Angel's ears that I was going to get a

cookie. They giggled because they knew Fang was still in there.

And they were right, he was in the same place as if he didn't move. I

grabbed a cookie and looked at Fang. He was checking me out as if

he didn't know it was me.

"Ella! Your friend is here!" He called.

I giggled self-consciously. He grinned. I heard Ella run into the kitchen,

but then stopped short with wide eyes. I whispered in her

ear that Fang doesn't know its me. She laughed.

"You new?" Fang asked me.

I couldn't give away my cover so I just shook my head. He grinned. I walked

to the living room.

"What do I say for Fang to notice it is me?" I asked Nudge and Angel

"Just be your self." Great, more sucky advice. I turned around to look

at Fang and caught Fang looking back at me. He quickly

turned around, from embarrassment. I walked toward him.

"Do you like my new look?" I asked him.

He looked shocked, realizing it's me and dropping his cookie.

"Max?"

I picked up his cookie from the floor, "Close your mouth, you'll catch

flies."

"I have to go. But I'll come over tomorrow." I laughed.

I grabbed my moms keys and before I walked through the front door, I winked at

Angel and Nudge. Mom drove me to Edwards house.

I walked up the front door, nervous for some reason. I ringed the doorbell,

taking deep breathes.

"Hey Max!"

"Hey your self, Edward. I hope I'm not late."

"Your right on time." Edward said.

"By the Max, you look great."

"Can I talk to you?" He nodded and let me go inside.

"Um. Could we stay friends cause I like someone, but if you're not okay

with that, then we could try to go out."

"Max. I know who you like. This was just a friends thing." He said.

"I have this great idea. How about we pretend to be a couple to make Fang

jealous."

"Oh I don't know. If you want to go out, you can ask." I said, feeling

bad.

"I have a girlfriend. It'll get on Fang's nerves."

I thought about it for a while, "Okay Sure."

"Great." He grinned so big.

After that we went in the house and hung out with his family.

When I got drove home, I had a feeling that this was going to be fun.

**Awesome Job! Hurry with the poll guys!**


	29. Pink Fang?

**Okay I'm writing this chappy! The poll is now closed and I know what I'm going to do. Enjoy! (Some Fluff.)**

**Max POV**

I walked in the door and Nudge and angel were waiting for me.

"So what happened?"

"We hung out that's all really. Don't bombard me like last time."

"BUT MAX!"

"No buts Nudge." I told her sternly.

I turned my head quickly and ran into Fang.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" I walked away. I think Fang said something because he smiled.

**Fang POV**

I heard the door close and then talking. I started to walk down the hall because I wanted to see Max. She was walking down the hall.

"How was the date?" I said right before she ran into me.

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

Yes! I smile. She must not like him. Wait, if she doesn't that means he did something wrong. I got a death glare on and found a phone book.

"Fang, what are you doing man?"

"Calling this ass Edward. Max said their date went fan-fucking-tastic, so he must have done something bad."

"Dude, put it on speaker. No one messes with my sisters!"

So, Iggy and I called Edward.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

"Hello."

"This Edward?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is your worst fucking nightmare. You mess with Max Ride again and you die."

Iggy put it, "And if you ever try to hurt her, at all, you will make a guy who just got the shit stomped out of him by a fucking elephant be lucky he wasn't you."

At the same time we said, "I'll beat the shit out of you." Then we hung up. We high fived and sat down on the couch.

I turned on 'Animal Planet' and the show was on lions mating."

"I didn't know you were like that Fang. Watching animal porn!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Iggy and hit him dead in the head. (Unintentional rhyme.)

"Awe man!" He grabbed something from his back pocket and put it on my chest.

"What the fuck?" It exploded. Pink was everywhere.

"Guys look! Fang's wearing PINK!" It sounded like a heard. Iggy grabbed me so I couldn't go invisible. Everyone was in the living room. They were all laughing. Max was nearly crying. Oh she thinks this is funny.

"Let go Ig I'm going after Max." I whispered. He let me go and slowly stalked over to Max. She noticed me a little bit late.

**Max POV**

Fang was covered in pink! It was hilarious! It actually looked kind of good on him. I glanced up to see black stalking towards me.

"Hells NO!" Fang wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. The paint transferred to me.

"FANG!" I was trying to wiggle away from him. I saw Iggy in my peripheral vision. He threw something and I caught it. It was a bomb. I put it on Fangs head and beat ass out of there. _Splat!_

I turned around to see Fang covered in yellow.

"Wow Fang, you look good in yellow." I laughed.

Fang pulled something out of his back pocket and flung it at me. It landed on my stomach and _Splat!_

I was covered in black.

"You look real sexy Max." He smirked. Nudge was on the ground rolling around. I ran over to her and she tried to get away.

"Oh no Nudge." I tackled her. We were rolling on the ground when my mom walked in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Uh nothing." We all tried to beast ass out of there but mom used her momly words.

"Don't you freaking move. SIT!" We all ran to the couch.

"Who started it?"

"Iggy!" We all said.

"Then who was next?"

"Fang." Only I said.

"Max did you do any?"

"Uh maybe the yellow."

"Max, Fang, you did the most damage you clean up. Iggy does the laundry!" I sighed and went up stairs to clean up. I grabbed a tight, light green tank and black gym shorts. I put my clothes in the laundry room and went to get a bucket and wash the floor. Fang came out in a black gym shorts. Nothing else. I stared then shook my head.

"Okay come help me Fang. When we were cleaning Fang got paint on his _pecks_. I probably should tell him. But, I should have fun with this. I grabbed my bucket and splashed him. He was shocked. His eyes widened. He grabbed his bucket and dumped it on my head. I squealed and started throwing towels at him, and he back.

After maybe ten minutes of this good fun we actually had to clean up. I was cleaning the floor and slipped and landed on my back. Fang wasn't paying attention and tripped over me. He was facing me on top of me. This was a little uncomfortable and awkward.

"WHAT did I just walk in on?" Total said. Iggy came out of the laundry room.

"What?"

"Fang is lying on top of Max and they are awfully close together."

"OHHH MAX AND FANG WERE GUNNA DO THE DEAD!" Ig yelled. People came rushing down the stairs.

I pushed Fang off of me and got up.

"We were not! I fell and he tripped."

"Sure that's why-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP IGGY!" **(She's still PMSing.)**

Dead silence. I turned around and helped Fang up. We finished cleaning and I walked straight up to my room.

"Stupid Iggy. I muttered and turned the radio on.

"Now Take me on the floor by The Veronica's!"

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
I knew you'd come around_

You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?

One look at you and I know what you're thinking  
Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a girl  
I wanna kiss a boy  
I wanna ...

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)

dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada  
dadada da dadadada (oh)

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)  
I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
You kill me, you kill me, you kill me  
Please don't stop!

Damn, that was intense.

**So how'd I do? This one was all me. I did ask Orangeduck23 if it was good. The poll is closed. I know what to do now! Reviews make me really happy!**


	30. THE BIG MOMENT!

**Alright here we go. THE BIG MOMENT!!! Orangeduck23 wrote this IT'S AWESOME! I totally approve! **

**Max's POV: **

RRRIIINNNGGG! Went my alarm clock. I pulled the covers over my head, not

wanting to go to school. I sighed because I didn't have a

choice. I pulled open my closet and an avalanche of clothes fell upon me. I

just left the clothes on my floor while I was looking for

something to wear. I found a black tee shirt and blue jeans. I put on my

black and gray pinstripe converse. I brushed my hair and

teeth. I walked downstairs to find everyone except Fang, already down there.

"Hey Iggy." I said. He nodded back. He touched the fabric of my shirt.

"Going Fang on us are we?" I punched him and he howled in pain.

"My bad." I said laughing.

I turned on the radio, which was in the kitchen. It was the new song 'Boom

Boom Pow' by the black eyes peas.

"Turn it up." Said Nudge and Angel at the same time, so I did. They

started dancing around and it was so cute. I started laughing.

"Come on, Max." Angel said motioning for me to dance with them.

"Fine." I said with a sigh.

Soon everyone was dancing. I noticed something.

"Where's Fang?" I asked Iggy.

"He's still in his room."

Iggy's not a dancing kind of dude but I saw his foot taping. I started

really getting into it. I couldn't help it; it had a really good

rhythm to the song.

"Go Max, go Max, go Max." Angel and Nudge started chanting. I heard

laughing so I turned around to see Fang. I stopped dancing and felt

my face getting hot. I grabbed a banana from the counter.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Ready?" My mom asked everyone. We all nodded. I didn't want to say

anything just it wouldn't have been dumb. I got in the front seat

next to my mom.

We finally got to school. I was the last one to get out of the car.

"Honey." My mom said. I turned around to look at her.

"Nice dancing." She said laughing.

"Mother!" I said glaring at her. I slowly walked inside the school cause

I didn't want to go. I'm thinking of skipping. I got to the

cafeteria to see the flock already there, sitting at a table. I went to go

sit down at a different table. I found one in a corner with

no one sitting there. I opened my banana.

"Hey." I guy said from behind me. I turned around. Edward. I smiled.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Ready?" I nodded and stood up. He put his arm around my waist and led me

to the flock's table. I knew what he was doing, making the

flock a good view of Edward and I together. I smiled and laughed as Edward as

we walked passed the table. I didn't have to look back to

see that Fang had a hurt and confused look on his face. I almost felt bad.

Angel probably knew what I was doing. And it was so going to

work.

"Lets get to class." Edward said. I nodded. But then I thought about it

for a minute.

"I really don't want to go to class if that's okay with you. So I'll

see you later." I started to walk away but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"I'll go with you."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I'm sure." He insisted. And we walked to the parking lot together.

After stopping for ice cream and hanging out there all day, Edward gave me a

ride home.

"Thanks again and for everything else." I said. He nodded, waved, and

drove off. I stepped inside the house. And I found out that the

whole flock was there.

"Where were you?" Fang said

"None of your business!" I snapped back, "Why do you even care?" He

shut up.

"I'll tell you why he cares." Iggy said and I noticed Fang elbow him

hard. Fang walked away and Iggy dropping the subject. I fallowed

Fang up the stairs and into his room.

"Why do you care?" I repeated, but this time I was looking at the floor

and I whispered it.

"Let it go." He said.

"Fine." I said stopping into the living room where Iggy was. I sat down

next to him glancing at the TV. After about a couple of

minutes, I heard Fang come down also. He flopped down on the other side of

Iggy. Sooner or later I heard the rest of the flock come

into the living room, clearly bored.

"Hey I know what could make us all not bored anymore." Iggy said standing

up. I saw Fang mouthing words to him I couldn't understand.

"Ready for this, guys?" Iggy asked, not looking at Fang. The younger kids

nodded, getting excited. Whatever Iggy was about to do, was

going to be really mean to Fang. I felt really bad for him right now.

"Iggy, I don't think this is the best way to…" Angel said, knowing

what is going to happen.

"Chill, Angel." Iggy said interrupting her.

"I'm going in my room." I said getting bored.

"No! You have to stay." Iggy said.

"But I…"

"Sit!" Iggy said interrupting me. I sat back down. Fang was looking at

the floor.

"Wait. Let me go get a cookie." I said running to the kitchen, grabbing

the cookie and then I sat back down in the living room. Iggy

took in a big breath,

"FANG LOVES MAX!!!" I dropped my cookie in shock. Everyone feel silent

and looked at Fang, who was looking at the floor. Fang got up

and walked to his room and slammed the door.

"Fang!" I called. I got up, thumped Iggy on the back of the head, and

fallowed Fang.

I knocked on the door.

"Fang! Let me in!" He opened it a crack. I pushed myself threw his door

to his room.

"Talk to me." I demanded. He just kept looking at the floor. I was

scared, no doubt about it, but this had to be done. I put my arms

around his neck. He looked up at me, but yet, said nothing.

"I love you too." I said quietly, looking at the ground. Then I looked at

him because he still said nothing. I pulled him tighter, and

kissed him. It was so worth the wait.

**Oh yeah, suspenseful! She did awesome right!!!! REVIEW!**


	31. Finale! sorry its short

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter. I hope you all aren't mad at me. So I really appreciate all of my reader who really just made me happy everytime I got a review. I want you to know I am going to make a crossover with Max Ride and Twilight. Stay tuned for the name of it! (I wrote this chapter.)**

**Max POV**

Fang seemed shocked at first, but then he started to get into it. Finally we were sharing a nice passionate kiss. I licked Fangs lips asking permission. Access granted! Our tongues were fighting back and forth; I finally gave just to get going. I felt Fang smirk then ran his hands threw my hair. My hands traveled up his shirt and stopped on his muscled chest. Fangs arms circled my waist and then went up the front of my shirt. I backed us onto his bed and I fell on top of him.

What a night of ecstasy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I woke up to be entangled with Fang in his sheets. Did I really just have sex with Fang? Yes, yes I did. I heard a groan come from beneath me. I looked down to be met with a pair of deep chocolate eyes.

"Hi Fang."

"Are you mad?" He asked,

"Why n the hell would I be mad. I just had sex with the most amazing guy ever. I swear to god if you repeat on word I just said I will kick your ass to nextn Wednesday. Understood?"

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"What if we break up the flock?"

"Even if we split, which we wont, we will never break up the flock. Max stop worrying and let things happen. I love you with all my heart. If you ever tell anyone I spoke this much I will kick your ass to next Wednesday."

"I love you too, but how do we know we won't split the flock up. Fang this is legitament worry. I love them as my own kids. I couldn't stand to lose them!"

"Theres one explanation."

"What is that all mighty Fang, huh?"

"We don't break up." Huh.

"Okay then, did we use protection?"

"Yes Max we used protection. Your mom taught me well."

"Are you saying you had sex with my mom!?!" I was just kidding.

"God no! I meant she taught me to have safe sex. Jesus, Max that's just nasty. Maybe you have been spending too much time with Iggy."

"Hardy har har har. You are hilarious!"

"I know. I think we should contact comedy central."

"Fang, what is making you so easy going and carefree?"

"Just knowing I have the perfect girl gets me happy."

"Yeah I learned that last night. Which brings me my next question."

"Oh dear god, what is it?"

"What happened? Seriously, you could have done better." He fake gasped.

"Maximum Ride! Are you insulting my man hood? I think you are. To let you know I did very well last night!" I giggled.

"Whatever Fang. I'm just glad I finally have you where I want you."

"Where is that Max?"

"Underneath me." Gasp! I know right. I just joked about sex! Maybe I am hanging out with Iggy too much.

"Well then." Fang flipped us over so he was straddling me.

"You know Fang, I have to perfect song for us."

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

"It's called 'Waking up to Love' by Shanna Crooks."

"I think that fits us just fine."

I knew this boy was the love of my life.

**Well, that's it. The end. I know a lot of you are going to be mad because it was so short. Sorry, but I just made it like that. I know this wasn't my best work but I've had a bad day. I hope all my faithful reading are going to read my other storys as well. I have a Twilight one now that's called 'Enemies turn Lovers." It's not as good as this one! See you guys soon!**

**Lots of Love,**

**FAXfan and Orangeduck23!**


	32. Crossover

**Okay guys, I'm going to put a poll up for which crossover you want me to do. I am only going to put this up for a day or two. (MAX RIDE AND TWILIGHT)**

**Your choices are:**

**Fang was never there. He never escaped with the flock. Max feels lost and hopeless, but she doesn't know why. (She actually just needs love.) The flock moves to Forks Washington after they destroy Itex, where Max meets the bold and mysterious Ashton ****(****Ash)**** Cullen. The flock and the Cullen's merge together to take down the dominating Volturi.**

**Would be rated M.**

**Dr. Martinez marries Charlie. Max and the whole flock move in with Charlie. The flock meets the Cullen's. There will be MUCH faxness.**

**Would be rated M.**

**(This one is the most different one yet, be prepared.)**

**Max and Emmet are siblings. Fang has been adopted by the Cullen's.**

**Fangs best friends is Iggy.**

**Rosalie isn't a Cullen or a Hale, she is a collage student at Emmet's collage.**

**There's Fax and Em/R. (Mostly Fax.)**

**Would be rated T or M. You would decide.**

**Okay, go to my profile and take the poll. Hurry, your choice counts!**


	33. Crossover2

_**Guys, we have a problem! Now, I really do take your opinions into consideration. The only problem is, is that you guys do not like the story I do. I will not say which story it is, but now I'm in a pickle. Do I do what you all want, or do I do the one I like? I really don't know. Anyhow, the poll IS officially up. Sorry about that! So VOTE!!!!**_


	34. The crossover that won!

**HEY GUYS!!**

**So, the winner of the poll is………. Dr. M Marries Charlie!!!!!!!! **

**Be prepared because I'm going to start working on it!**


	35. SEQUEL!

**Hey all my "What is Love" fans!! I would like you to know there is a sequel out called "Unexpected Surprises." So please read and review. Thanks guys!!**


End file.
